Why are you with him?
by Choco07
Summary: Natsu sneaks into Lucy's house and finds her in bed with another person other than himself!
1. Chapter 1

** Why are you with him?**

.

"Lucy you're out of food!" Natsu shouted. He was raiding Lucy's refrigerator without permission (like always). This time he came alone without Erza, Grey, and Happy. According to them they were all to 'busy' to go to Lucy's house. Instead of Lucy barging in with anger the room was filled with silence.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu asked. The room was once again filled with silence. Natsu became curious so he opened the door to Lucy's room and what he saw shocked him. There she was. Lucy was in the arms of a man whose hair covered his face. He had black hair. It seemed like the both of them were in deep sleep to hear the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu did not know what to feel. Jealousy? Betrayal? No, it was definently curiosity. Who was the man that had his arms securely around Lucy? Natsu looked around the room. There was a sword standing next to Lucy's mirror, a katana at that. Before Natsu could analyze the whole room he heard a groan. He didn't want to be caught so he quickly hid under the bed before they could notice him.

He heard some ruffling sounds. "Lucy wake up" a deep male voice said. Natsu could not recognize the voice or the scent of the mysterious man. At first he thought it was Grey, but Grey's hair was not pitch black. "Five more minutes" Lucy said lazily. The male chuckled. "I have to go now before my friends get suspicious." The voice said.

"Do you have to go? It's only been two days." Lucy whined.

"I have to. My train leaves in an hour. I'll try to get another job that is around here when I reach the guild." The voice said. Both Lucy and the man got off the bed. 'Who is this guy? What does he want with Lucy? No one but me can sleep by Lucy!' Natsu thought childishly.

After ten minutes the mysterious person was ready to leave. "Goodbye, Lucy. I promise I'll come back." The voice said. A gust of wind filled the room as left outside of the window. "Goodbye." Lucy said. 'Finally now I can come out and ask her who the hell that guy was.' Natsu thought.

He was about to come out of hiding until Lucy said in a light whisper. "_Rogue_."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. I'm still a newbie to publishing stories. I forgot a few things especially the disclaimer. Anyway here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. - Hahaha that was my first one in my entire life and I am proud to say it. Btw this takes place after the Grand Magical Games. Here is my early birthday present to you folks out there. **

** Chapter 2**

Lucy walked out of her room then to her bathroom to take a shower. Natsu, who was till under the bed, couldn't move an inch. '_Rogue. Rogue. I heard that name before_.' Natsu thought. He climbed out of the bed and waited for Lucy to finish taking her shower.

A few minutes passed and Lucy was out. She was surprised to find Natsu sitting on her couch. "Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Instead of replying Natsu was thinking hard.

"N-Natsu?"Lucy said, trying her best to get his attention by waving her hands desperately in front of him. She thought it was odd that Natsu was concentrating that she thought he was dying.

He stood up all of a sudden put his hands together. "I got it!" Natsu said.

Lucy wondered what he was talking about. "The reason why you're out of food is because you think you gained a lot weight, so you stopped eating and buying food." Natsu said.

He wrapped his arm around Lucy. "You don't have to worry about a few pounds, Luce! You're perfect just the way you are!" Natsu said. A vein popped on Lucy's head. "You idiot! I'm not that fat!" Lucy said as she started slapping him.

"And why were you digging in my refrigerator again!" Lucy continued slapping and scolding him, saying that it was a crime to break into her apartment and taking her stuff.

She threw him on the floor and crossed her arms, turning to a different direction. Natsu started laughing. Lucy was caught off guard. She had expected him to whine like a baby.

She quickly turned towards him and watched him. He stopped then stared at the floor for awhile. "This is how it was supposed to be." Natsu said. Lucy became confused. "What do you mean, Natsu?" Lucy questioned him.

"Nothing. Anyway let's go on a mission together tomorrow. Me, you, Happy, Grey, and Erza." Natsu said, back to his cheerful self." Lucy thought about it then replied okay. "Alright then. See you tomorrow at the guild!" Natsu said as he exited by the door. '_Wait! Did Natsu just use the door like an actual human being? He has been_ _acting strange. What's on your mind, Natsu_?' Lucy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reading this story everyone. I'll try to update this story everyday (except Sunday) and make the chapters longer. I noticed that my writing is pretty straight forward too. So details are something I need to also work on. Wish me some good luck! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

After the event with Natsu, Lucy decided to do some errands. She went to the grocery store and bought some food before she could starve to death. 'Natsu wasn't joking when he said I was out of food.' Lucy thought as she walked and carried the bag of groceries to her home. A few minutes passed and she finally reached her destination.

She opened the door, walked in, and placed her groceries on the table. A note was on her table and she wandered who could have left it. She picked it and read it. Her expression softened when she finished reading it.

_I forgot my katana here so I came back while you were out. Sorry for coming in uninvited. I also managed to convince Sting to take another mission here in Magnolia, even though he dislikes it. It's going to take at least a week when I get back here. So please wait for me. – Rogue_

Lucy smiled at the note. '_At least he has the decency to leave a note unlike some people I know'_ Lucy thought as she pictured her friends. She prepared dinner for herself and ate. The whole apartment was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the food Lucy was chewing.

Since there was nothing else to do she decided to continue writing her novel. Hours passed so she got ready for bed. She couldn't sleep for some reason so she grabbed the note and reread it for the last time. As she finished, she held the note against her lips, remembering how they met.

It was when they first saw each other that Lucy was interested in him. When she tried to get him out of her mind, it was useless. During that night, she took a walk around despite her friends that were trying to tell her that it was dangerous. Continuing walking, she didn't expect to see the guy that was on her mind that whole day.

He was also walking, but with Sting and with their exceeds. She quickened her walking pace and passed them while taking a quick glance at the shadow dragon slayer. It seemed like they didn't recognize her because they ignored her. She stopped her steps. She didn't know why, but she was a little hurt that Rogue didn't pay attention to her. "Miss you dropped these." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Rogue. "T-Thank you." Lucy said. She didn't care about anything else for that minute. She didn't care if Aquarius would drown her when she summoned her, scolding her for dropping her key. She didn't care if her guild was worried about her. And she didn't care if she was staring into Rogue's eyes and it seemed like he was also staring at her. The moment was ruined when Sting came into the scene.

"Come on Rogue. Quit daydreaming and let's go." Sting said as he walked towards them. Stink looked at Lucy then saw her pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand. "Well, well, well if it isn't a fairy. Nice job on finding one, Rogue. Now what can we do with this one." Sting said as he walked closer to Lucy. "Now that I have a better view of you…" Sting said as he moved his face to hers, trying to remember where he saw her.

In the background, Rogue was clenching his fists. "Oh! Now I remember you. You're Natsu's girl. I wonder what he would do if I took you." Sting said as he smirked. Lucy became irritated. "I-I'm not an object that belongs to Natsu and you're too close." Lucy said as she backed away. "Awww. Don't be so shy." Sting said as he hung his arm around Lucy and pulled her close to him. Lucy struggled to break out of his grip.

Rogue grabbed Sting's arm and pulled it away from Lucy. "I think that's enough playing around, Sting." Rogue said as he glared at him. Sting glanced at Rogue. He expected him to just be Rogue and stand there, not caring. Sting just let it slide. "Alright then. Jeez. What's gotten into you, Rogue? Don't tell me you have a soft spot for these kind of things." Sting said as he pointed at Lucy.

"I am not a thing!" Lucy said angrily. "Whatever. I had enough fun. Let's go, Rogue." Sting said. The both started walking away and so did Lucy. After a couple of steps, she stopped and looked back. She saw that Rogue did too. They stared at each other from far away then turned around at the same time. 'Is this what they all love at first sight' Lucy thought as she began walking back.

**AN: Yay! I finished! Thank you for reading the story everyone. I appreciate it. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Salutations my fellow reader. Thank you for those that gave me some words of encouragement (reviews). Speaking of reviews, I have received some that want this a RoLu or NaLu. To tell you the truth, I don't know how this story is going to end. So please send YOUR opinion on what couple you want. Heck! I can make this a Sticy, Gracy, GaLu, and even a Makarov x Lucy (lol) if you wanted me to. I'll go with the majority. BTW Lucy is back to reality in this chapter. I'll find times to explain how Rogue and Lucy's relationship happened. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy woke up then walked into her living room. Team Natsu was there. '_These_ _guy_s' Lucy thought. Natsu was the first on to see Lucy enter the room and smiled."Eh? Lucy you're not ready?" Natsu asked. "Of course not! It's early in the morning." Lucy shouted.

"I told you that we were going to go on a mission, didn't I?" Natsu said. "You did, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Lucy said. "Well go get packing now because were going to leave in a while." Erza said as she was going though Lucy's clothes.

Lucy was ready to get a bag, but Erza held one up. "You don't have to worry about packing your underwear because I already picked them out." Erza said with a smile "Uhhh. Thanks I guess." Lucy said. "Anyway what's the mission?" Lucy said. "The job is to sneak into a highly guarded bandit camp and steal some sort of tiara. I'd say it would take two weeks time." Gray said.

"T-Two weeks!" Lucy exclaimed. "Can't we just take one that will take three days?" Lucy said. "I thought you would like this mission, Luce. The reward is a silver key and 200,000 jewels. It could pay off your rent and the food you need to buy and eat." Natsu said.

"Aye sir, but not too much food because you're getting too fat. Right Natsu?" Happy said. Natsu nodded his head. "I told her that yesterday, but she started violating me." Natsu said. Happy gasped. "You pervert, Lucy" Happy said. "You idiots! I am not fat! And I didn't violate you, Natsu!"Lucy said. Erza cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

"Why don't you want to go on the mission, Lucy?" Erza said, trying to get back on topic. "Err...You see. I um." Lucy said as she was trying to think of a good excuse to not go. "Come on, Lucy. It took forever trying to find the perfect mission for you." Natsu said. "Fire breath is right, Lucy. You should have seen him yesterday. He stood at the mission board trying to find one for two whole hours." Gray said.

"And he told me not to help even when I offered him a fish!" Happy said. "Did you really do that Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu blushed from embarrassment. "I wanted it to be perfect for you." Natsu said. Lucy felt _very _guilty for trying to get out of the mission now.

'What should I do? Rogue is going to visit in six more days. I don't want to him to misunderstand. If I leave and then he finds that I'm not here... but if I don't go...Natsu' Lucy thought "So are you going or not, Luce." Natsu said as he looked at her seriously. "I-I can't go because…I have a very special friend that is coming in six more days and I want to see that person very much." Lucy said.

"I see. So that's the way it is." Natsu said.

"I promise to make it up to you and go on the next mission with you! I promise!" Lucy said. Natsu didn't say or do anything. "Natsu I'm sorry." Lucy said but he ignored her and walked out of the apartment using the door again. "D-Did Natsu just use the door?!" Gray exclaimed. 'This is his second time doing that.' Lucy thought.

"We have to follow him." Erza said. Both Gray and Happy began chasing Natsu. Erza was about to go too, but stopped her tracks when she saw Lucy. She was on her knees mumbling 'Sorry'. She felt sad seeing her friend like that so she decided to comfort her."Don't worry, Lucy. We'll take care of Natsu. And when we get back I also want to meet that friend of yours." Erza said.

"Y-You wouldn't want to meet him." Lucy said. "So it's a _him_."Erza said. "I can see why Natsu is disappointed now." Erza said. "What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked. Erza sighed. Both of her friends were too dense to know the word 'love'. Little did Erza know, it was the soul reason why Lucy was staying.

"It's nothing. Anyway see you in two weeks. "Erza said as she began running out. Lucy took a deep breath and let it out. _'At least I'll get to see Rogue_.' Lucy thought.

_**With Natsu**_

'So I'm not an important person to Lucy anymore.' Natsu thought as he continued walking. 'And who the hell does that bastard think he is. Wait. Natsu thought as he stopped walking. 'What if her friend is that guy from yesterday.' Natsu though. He then heard his name being shouted. He turned around and saw Gray running and Happy flying towards him. "Natsu! Where are you going?!" Happy shouted as he and Gray caught up.

"Natsu we have to do the mission when Erza catches up." Gray said. "What about Lucy! We cant go without her! She was the reason why I wanted to on the mission. Now that she's not going…What reason do I have to go?" Natsu said.

"Why are you getting so upset. What's so bad about going on a mission without her. I feel disappointed too, but not as much as you. You're overreacting!" Gray said. "I'm not! Lucy is our friend and not anyone else's." Natsu said.

"You're acting like a child who doesn't want to share his favorite toy. Do you love her that much?" Gray asked. "Love?" Natsu said, looking confused. Gray sighed. "Face the facts Natsu! You love her. Even a person without any eyes can see it." Gray said. Natsu blushed.

"I don't love her. It would be wrong to like your friend that way. Maybe even illegal!" Natsu said. "Uuuhhhgg!" Gray said as he face palmed. He tried to make Natsu realize his feeling for Lucy. He didn't know it be this difficult. Erza by that time, reached them. She dropped her luggage and walked towards them.

"Natsu we have to go before the person who posted this job gets mad. It's no use changing Lucy's mind so let's go". Erza said as she started walking to the train station with her (huge) luggage. Both Gray and Happy followed. Natsu waited for half a minute then he also followed. "It won't be the same without her." Natsu said.

**AN: hahaha I don't know about you, but I love torturing Natsu. I'm also trying my best to add comedy, but I can't think of any. My question to you guys is 'What would you do if you were in Lucy's situation in this chapter?' I know that I would stay and wait for Rogue because I'm a HUGE Rogue fan. Thank you for taking the time to read this story because I enjoy writing it. See ya tomorrow! -3- **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ya'at'eeh shikis. (Hello my friends in Navajo) Hahaha just bringing my language in. You gals can say that you saw a Navajo word and I bet you didn't expect that. ANYWAYS I feel like a cook taking orders when I read the reviews. I was like 'Oh so this person wants this so I'll add that'. And I thank those who reviewed: KawaiiOdango, Fairy x Hunter, GoldenRoseTanya, MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon and many more. You guys make me HAPPY (Haha get it) with your reviews. And those who just view the story thank you for taking the time for reading this story. THE choice of the pairings has been decided and it was….LUCY X MAKAROV! Just kidding haha. To the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Lucy went to the guild. She took a seat at her usual spot. Mira turned around, ready to take her order, was surprised to see the blonde.

"Eh? Lucy what are you doing here. I thought team Natsu left for a mission. Did Natsu really take that mission because I'm pretty sure that approved it." The barmaid said. "No it's not that. I just decided not to go."Lucy said. "Don't tell me it was because you wanted to see a boy."Mira said. Lucy blushed.

Even though Mira was teasing Lucy, she didn't expect to see Lucy like this. From what she could tell by Lucy's reaction, she hit a bull's eye. She smiled at the thought of Lucy in a romantic relationship. "What's his name?!" Mira said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said as she shyly looked away. "It can't be Natsu or Gray…" Mira said. She then began thinking about Lucy's secret sweet heart. She gasped and gave her best guess. "It's Loke!" Mira said. "No!" Lucy said. "Gajeel?" "No!" "Jet?" "No." "Droy?" "No." "Laxus?" "No!" "Gildarts?" "No." This continued on until Mirajane reached the final bachelor that came into her mind.

"Oh my God! It's not a Fairy Tail member? Right?!" Mira said. Lucy felt terrified because she thought that Mira knew the correct answer. "But the Fairy Tail master himself. So it's Makarov!" Mira exclaimed. "Hell NO!" Lucy shouted.

The guild got quiet and looked at Lucy. "Sorry, everyone." Lucy said as she stood up and bowed. She sat back down and turned to face Mirajane again. "Look at what you made me do." Lucy said. "Your mean, Lucy. It's not my fault that I'm curious. I mean anyone would be." Mira said as she got Lucy's usual order ready. "Sorry, Mira." Lucy said as she looked down at the table.

"Sorry for what?" Mira asked. "For keeping secrets from you." Lucy said. Mira was surprised, but smiled at her. "It's okay. Everyone has secrets that they can't tell." Mira said. The truth was that Lucy did want to tell Mira this secret. She wanted to tell the whole world that she was indeed with Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth. " Your right." Lucy said. 'I wonder how Rogue handles this secret.' Lucy thought as she drank the juice Mirajane served her.

**At Sabertooth**

Rogue tried to block off Sting's complaining as they sat in their guild. "Why do we have to got back to Magnolia.I mean honestly why do you like it there. A lot of Fairies swarm that town. Just seeing them makes me want to swap them with away with my dragon's roar." Sting said.

"That's right Sting could just glare at them and they would run away." Lector said. "Frosch thinks so too." Frosch said. "I admit the jewels we make on those missions there are good, but not the traveling. I don't think I can take those train rides." Sting said.

"Does that mean you're admitting defeat to a non-living object?" Rogue said. "Hell NO!" **(AN: haha Sting and Lucy are** **similar)** "So when are we going to take off?" Sting asked. "I'm thinking tomorrow because it takes two days to get there." Rogue replied.

"Why tomorrow? Were going to have left with three days off. Is it because you want to get the traveling over with? Uuuuhhgg. Just thinking about the train ride…" Sting said as he dropped his head on the table and began feeling a bit queasy. "I don't like it as much as you, but it's worth the trip since I'll get to see-" Rogue stopped before he could finish his sentence.

His mouth moved on its own. "See what?" Sting questioned as he lifted his head up. "His girlfriend!" Frosch said. Everyone in the guild froze. "You have a girlfriend?!" Sting said. Rogue's cheeks were tinted light pink that was barely visible, but Sting could see it.

"Oh my fucking god!" Sting shouted as he stood up. "Who is she?! Do I know her? Is it Yukino?" Sting asked. Rogue didn't reply, even though all eyes were on him. "Who is it?" Sting said as he turned towards Fosch. Frosch knew that Lucy and Rogue were together, but didn't know that Lucy and Rogue wanted to keep it a secret. Frosch said it because he thought everyone else knew, but from what he could tell by the situation no didn't have a clue about it.

"Everyone is Rogue's girlfriends and boyfriends. Like you. You're Rogue's boyfriend." Frosch said innocently. Sting sat back down and everyone continued what they were doing before, knowing that it was a misunderstanding. "So you have a_ girl friend_ there. Don't let your cat do all the talking for you Rogue. I know you don't talk that much, but at least try to speak up for yourself so you won't cause any trouble." Sting said. Rogue just sat there, back to his unemotional self. _'That was a close one_.' Rogue thought.

**AN: Well that concludes that! I get a day off tomorrow! I'll go where the wind takes me and maybe discover my real . As you read, Lucy and Rogue were in similar situations. And I bet some of you got used to me updating everyday. Man I'm spoiling you guys maybe I should stop updating everday. JK I'll try to update everyday. I swear on the life on my notebook. Sorry for the profanity I just got into character. -3-**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello it's been so long since I've seen you guys. Hahaha It's only been a day. Here's the update that I promised you gals. ^-^ This chapter is dedicated to you Sting fans because it's mostly from his perspective. If you're not Sting fans and you absolutely dislike him… Sorry.**

**Chapter 6**

Rogue, Sting and their exceeds woke up early in the morning for their train ride. They had already packed the day before. They began their next mission when they started walking to the train station. Sting started to get suspicious of Rogue. 'I can't tell what the hell is on his mind with that unemotional face. I'd sure like to meet this friend of his that makes him want to go there. To think that I actually thought he had a girlfriend and before me too!' Sting thought as he observed Rogue.

He then turned to Frosch. 'It seems like that cat knows something too. I better keep a close eye on the both of them.' Sting thought. "What's wrong Sting?" Lector asked. Sting looked at Lector. 'Am I that easy to read? If only Rogue was the same way.' Sting thought. "Nothing." Sting replied. They finally reached the train station after a ten minute walk.

They then boarded the train and placed their luggage on above their seats. They had arrived early then they had expected because the train wouldn't leave until the next thirty minutes. Just being on the train made the twin dragon slayer sick so they got off. They decided to take a small stroll around the train station to kill time.

They stopped when Sting saw someone that caught his attention. It was the one and only Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. It seemed like he wasn't alone. He was with team Natsu, but not the whole team. Someone was missing, but Sting couldn't care less. He walked towards them. Rogue reached out to stop him, but was too late.

He just followed him. "If it isn't Natsu Dragneel." Sting said. Natsu turned around to see who called his name. He saw Sting. "Who are you?" Natsu said in an angry tone. For some reason Natsu was in a bad mood today. Sting couldn't believe it that Natsu didn't recognize him. After what happened at the Grand Magical Games he was sure Natsu would know him.

"It's me Sting from Sabertooth." Sting said. Just from hearing the word Sabertooth made Natsu remember. "What the hell do you want?" Natsu said. 'What's got his scarf in a twist?' Sting thought. "Oh nothing. Just thought that I'd have a small chat with you. You know what I'm saying?" Sting said, trying to pick a fight before his long train ride to Magnolia.

"Well thank you for the time." Natsu said in a rude tone. "No problem. Just as long as I get to hear your crap and see your girly pink hair." Sting said. "It's not pink! It's salmon and it's way better than your hair that looks like a bird's nest!" Happy said. He wanted to defend Natsu.

Sting became irritated. "Don't make fun of the Great Sting's hair. It's a million times better than your fur. I mean look at you. It looks like your mom spit you out like hairball." Lector said. The two exceeds glared at each other. "If you're looking for a fight then I got some time left." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "Fine by me." Sting said as he got into fighting position. "Sting stop it before someone gets seriously hurt." Rogue said. Sting turned towards his comrade. Rogue was just staring at the tiled floors. "Mind your own fucking business, Rogue. This between me and Natsu." Sting said.

"That guy is right, Natsu. You guys cant battle with all these innocent people around." Erza said. Natsu looked at Rogue. He heard his voice before, but he didn't know when (AN: *sigh* Natsu you have a bad memory). "And besides I promised Lucy that I would take care of you." Erza said.

Rogue froze. Just hearing Lucy's name made him lose his cool. He lost his balance on the wall he was leaning against and fell. This caught team Natsu and Sting's attention. 'What the hell just happened?' Sting thought. For the first time since the trash talking, Rogue looked up. Rogue blushed in embarrassment and got up. "Are you okay, Rouge?" Frosch asked.

Rogue let out a small laugh at his clumsiness. He didn't know why, but he was happy. "Yes." Rogue said with a small smile. Sting was utterly speechless. First, Rogue falling for no reason. Second, Rogue laughing. Third, Rogue smiling. Fourth, Rouge blushing. 'What the fuck happened to the real Rogue.' Sting thought.

Before anyone could say anything else the train whistle blew and the train engines started. "All Aboard!" yelled Jim, who was the conductor (AN: haha my very own OC).

Sting shook his head to get the events from before out of his head. He stopped then looked at Natsu with a cocky smile. "Until next time, Natsu." Sting said. His companions followed him as he walked towards their train.

Natsu just stood there. "We have to go too." Gray said. 'I know that laugh and voice from somewhere.' Sting thought as he watched Rogue disappear in the crowd. He turned around and ran to catch up with his team.

**AN: Mwhahaha I intentionally wrote Lucy out of this story and made Rogue ooc. It was all for my enjoyment and hopefully it was for you. How'd you like Jim the conductor? He's mine so stay away from him just kidding Hahaha. I enjoy your reviews so go ahead and leave one if you want. -3-….. Go ahead don't mind me. Just go… Jk hahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Loco Coco Choco reporting for duty, Mistress! Here is the update I just received from…um myself for Why are you with him. I hope you enjoy it. BTW on the last chapter the last thought of it was Natsu's not Sting's. I apologize for the confusion and all the other mistakes. On to the Story! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 7 (that was fast)**

Natsu tried to catch up with his team, but there were too many people in his way. "Erza! Gray! Happy!" Natsu shouted as he made his way through the people. "Natsu!" Happy shouted back. Natsu followed the sound of Happy's voice. He reached the train where Happy's voice was last heard.

He boarded it then started looking for his team so he could sit by them. Before Natsu could look any further, the train started going. He instantly sat down on the nearest seat and covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Uhhhgg. This is the last time were going to go to Magnolia." A voice said. It was coming from the seat near Natsu. 'Wait! This train is going Magnolia!' Natsu thought. A heavy bag that was hanging above Natsu, fell right on his noggin when they the train hit a bump. This knocked him unconscious.

In the seat just in front of Natsu sat the twin dragon slayers."I think you luggage fell, Rogue." Sting said as he held his hand on his head. Rogue just sat there with hardly any pain on his face. He didn't want to look ridiculous like Sting. He got up and walked to the seat behind them.

He was going to apologize for his bag falling, but words didn't come out of his mouth when he saw Natsu knocked out. He just grabbed his bag that was on Natsu's head and put it back. He went back to his seat and sat down.

He wondered why Natsu was on the train. 'Could it be that his team were going back to Magnolia? I don't see the rest of his teammates on the train though.' Rogue thought as he looked around. Rogue just shrugged it off. Since it was going to be a long ride to Magnolia, Rogue decided to take a nap.

**With Lucy**

Lucy had decided to go on a mission with Wendy and Carla because Levy had something else to do. They were at the mission board, trying to decide on one. They wanted a mission that was simple and easy. "What about that one!" Wendy exclaimed as she pointed at one of the missions. Lucy turned her head towards it and read it.

"Escort a merchant. Reward: 10,000 Jewels." Lucy read.

'It looks like it would take one day.' Lucy thought. "Alright." Lucy said. She took it off the board and gave it Mira. "We'd like to go on this mission." Lucy said as she put it on the table. "Ok." Mira said as she stamped it.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla then headed towards the shop the merchant worked. When they saw it they stopped. Lucy double checked to see if it was the right place because there was a sign that said it was closed. It was the right shop. They entered the it. "Hello! We're from Fairy Tail." Lucy shouted.

An old woman came out. "Hello." She greeted. "I'm the one that posted the mission. My name is Lauren. Please take care of me." She said. "If you don't mind me asking," Carla said as she looked at Lauren with a stern face. "Where are we escorting you?" Lauren turned towards Carla. She did something unexpected.

"Uawaahh! What a cute cat. You know what I had like twenty that looked just like you!" Lauren said as she squeezed Carla in her arms. "Let go of me!" Carla said as she tried to get out of the women's grip. Lauren then let her go. "Just through the forest." She said as she got her bag ready. "Let's go now." She said. 'What a straight foward woman.' Lucy thought.

After that they started their short journey. They reached the forest, but Lauren wanted to take a break. She put down her bag and sat down on a rock. "I just keep getting old. In a matter of days I'm probably going to leave this world." Lauren said.

"Um. Why do you want an escort? Is it because of thieves or bandits?" Wendy asked. "I just wanted company. I don't have any relatives or friends around here. I want to go back to the place where I grew up and spend my last days there." Lauren said. She stood up and was ready to get her bag, but someone stopped her.

"You carried this long enough. You deserve a rest." Lucy said with a smile. Lauren smiled back and began walking down the road. Wendy and Carla followed. Lucy was ready to follow, but it was the bag was too heavy. 'How the heck did that old lady lift this?! Am I that weak?!' Lucy thought. Lucy gave up trying then summoned Virgo.

"You called princess." Virgo said. "Sorry Virgo, but can you carry this." Lucy said as she pointed at the bag. "Right away, princess." Virgo said. She lifted the bag with ease. "Now what?" Virgo asked. "Just follow me." Lucy said as she began running.

Virgo complied. They caught up and continued walking through the forest. They reached the town Lauren wanted to go to, in no time. Virgo set down the bag and returned back to the Spirit World. "Thank you." Lauren said as she picked up her bag and began walking to the town.

"Wait! Before you go may I ask you a question?" Lucy asked. (AN: You just did Lucy. XD) Lauren put her bag back down. "Ok" she said. "What's in your bag?" Lucy questioned. "Oh! My bag." Lauren said as she opened her bag. "It's just my collection of rocks and stones." Lauren said as she showed them. Lucy just stood there.

'Who carries rocks when there's plenty of them around?!' Lucy thought. "Goodbye." Lauren said as she walked away. "Goodbye!" Lucy and Wendy shouted. Then they started walking back to Magnolia.

**AN: I don't like OCs but I needed to add one. Anyway Lauren is a crazy old woman in my opinion. Hahaha. She's a crazy cat lady who owned at least 20 cats, a strong woman and collects rocks. I mean seriously who does that? Hahaha. You can give me some advice of what will happen next if you want to. I bid you goodbye forever… JK hahaha see ya tomorrow. -3-**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Greetings my fellow readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I read the summary of this story for like 10 xs and I'm beginning to think it sounds a little… naughty. Hahaha. Trust me it's not going to go to that direction! You gals will probably think the same now. Blame my corrupted mind for it… Putting that aside, I feel like this story is never going to end, but at some point it will. Just thinking about it makes me feel sort of depressed. Let's not think about that and get to reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 8**

After Wendy, Lucy, and Carla finished their mission yesterday, Lucy went to the guild and had a few drinks. Right now she sas bored to death. She didn't know what to do. She did all the things she could think of. She talked to her friends at the guild, worked on her novel, cleaned her apartment and went shopping. She decided to just go back to the guild.

Before she left she walked to her calendar. Lucy crossed out yesterday's date then her eyes went to the day Rogue was going to visit her. 'Only four more days.' Lucy thought. Little did she know, Rogue was on the train to Magnolia already. Lucy grinned as she began thinking of Rogue. He had a flaw that made her attracted to him.

She notices that whenever she's around he changes to a completely different person. One might think that there's no difference, but Lucy could see it. Lucy giggled at the memory at him.

It was right after Fairy Tail took second place after Sabertooth. Some thought it was a fluke, but team Fairy Tail celebrated because they no longer had the title of being the weakest guild in Fiore.

It was too much celebrating in Lucy's opinion. It started when everyone started becoming drunk and fighting. Since they were at a local bar some of the men there were perverted. Even Natsu became one after drinking a lot. He started saying and doing random things such as 'Lucy is mine!' while hugging her so close, her personal bubble popped.

The touching stopped when Lucy had started slapping him when he accidentally grabbed her breast. Ironically, the slapping put Natsu to sleep because during other mornings Lucy tries to slap him to wake up and it doesn't work. Since 85 percent of the people there were too drunk, Lucy decided to walk back the sleeping Natsu.

Natsu was actually lighter than Lucy expected. Maybe even lighter than herself! 'I-I just have more muscle than him.' Lucy thought as she was trying to make herself feel better (AN: Face it Lucy you're getting fat hahaha). It took half an hour Lucy to drag him to his room Lucy placed him on the bed and sat down next to his sleeping form.

She took a good look at his face. She had to admit that he was good looking and well built. Lucy stopped staring at him and slapped her cheeks lightly. 'What am I thinking!' Lucy thought. She then heard Natsu whisper. "_Lucy_." She turned and looked him.

Lucy was captivated at what she saw. Natsu's complexion was brought out when the moonlight touched his skin. She subconsciously moved closer to him and moved her face close to his. She didn't know why she was doing this, but the moment felt right to her. Lucy hesitated and quickly pulled back her head. 'His breath smells like booze!' Lucy thought.

She realized at what she was she doing and ran out. She was outside. She heard footsteps so she hid behind a keg. "I don't care if we won! All I care is about winning against Natsu in a rematch! You're not the best if you don't beat the best." A voice said.

" Sting…" Another one said. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. It was Rogue's voice. She wanted to see him so she stealthily moved to see the scene. " Like I said it doesn't matter if we lost to Natsu. It just means we have to get stronger." Sting said.

"I know, but you…" Rogue said. Sting turned his back on Rogue. "You're not weak Rogue. It wasn't your fault we lost. It was mine. I underestimated him." Sting said as he began walking away. Lucy felt sorry for Rogue. Rogue just stood there. Lucy moved forward to have a closer look at him, but accidentally knocked down the keg.

Rogue turned his attention to her. He sensed her presence before, but he thought it as a cat's. Lucy thought she looked like a fool. She was on all fours. Rogue stared at her. Lucy quickly got up. "Um. Sorry I didn't mean to listen to…uh…your conversation." Lucy said. She didn't know what to do.

A weird voice came out of Rogue's mouth, "Uehag" (AN: Lol I just typed anything). Lucy looked at him. Rogue cleared his throat. "Sorry. I-I mean…" Rogue said. Both of them were blushing. "G-Goodbye." Lucy said as she started running. That was so embarrassing. Lucy thought as she ran back.

**AN: Yeah.. whatever… I don't feel the motivation to type or think of anything. I'm sorry for my attitude and yup… I might not update tomorrow. Bye -3- **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Uwahhh Sorry it took awhile to update it started raining and the dirt road was so muddy our truck got stuck! I also apologize for my dumb attitude two days ago. I was in a bad mood that day, but I'm back to update for all of you. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9**

"Finally we arrived! I don't have to suffer." Sting said. Rogue stayed quiet. He stood up and grabbed his bag off the rack that was hovering above them. He heard a groan. He turned his attention to Natsu. Natsu was still in the same position from the last time Rogue saw him. He couldn't blame him because he was a dragon slayer himself.

It seemed like he was barely waking up. He mumbled some words in a quiet voice. "Let's go, Rogue." Sting said. 'It looks like he didn't notice Natsu. If I inform him about it then they're just going to start a fight.' Rogue thought. He decided it was best to follow Sting without a saying word about Natsu.

When they left, Natsu finally got up. 'Are we in Magnolia?' Natsu thought as he looked around. He got up then exited the train. He didn't know what to do. He didn't expect to go on the wrong train and end up back in Magnolia. 'I'll just go to Lucy's 'Natsu thought as started making his way.

Rogue and Sting walked to their hotel and checked in. Sting and Lector decided to have lunch at a nearby restaurant. Rogue and Lector were not that hungry so they stayed. While waiting, Rogue was practicing his stance with his katana. Frosch was watched Rogue and then an idea came into his head (AN: I don't know if Frosch is a boy or girl so... yeah) "Rogue, why don't we go to Lucy's" Frosch suggested. Rogue glanced at his exceed. "I don't know. It would be rude to go there unannounced." Rogue said as he continues practicing.

"And besides I told her that I would visit her on another day." Frosch's sweat dropped. His friend could be serious and stubborn. "Then we should make a surprise visit. I'm sure she'll be happy!" Frosch said. Rogue lost control of his katana and ripped the pillow and part of the blanket. "A-Are you sure we can do that?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Frosch said. Rogue thought about it. "Alright then. Let's go." Rogue said as he put his katana away. They walked out of their hotel room then out of the lodge. Lucy's apartment wasn't that far away. It took about ten minutes to walk there.

As they got closer, Rogue's nerves started acting up. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was beating at a fast rate. He just stood in front of the door of Lucy's apartment. This happened every time when Rogue visited Lucy.

Eventually, he would calm down. He knocked on the door. There was a short silence. "Coming!" He heard Lucy. Rogue closed his eyes and sighed. Her voice was music to his ears. Lucy opened the door suspiciously and slowly. No one bothered knocking when they visited her. She saw that there was no one there. 'Must be those brats again' Lucy thought. "Lucy!" Frosch exclaimed.

Lucy looked down and saw Frosch. "Frosch?!" Lucy said. She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy said.

"I came here with Rogue." Frosch replied. "Eh? But I don't see him." Lucy said as she popped her head outside of the door and turned her head right and left. Frosch also looked both ways. "I could have sworn that he was here." Frosch said. 'Rogue.' Lucy thought. "Since you're here you might as well stay here." Lucy said, ushering Frosch to stay.

Frosch double checked to see if Rogue was around. Then he saw part of Rouge's cape sticking out form a corner. Frosch wondered why Rogue was hiding. You would think that Rogue would have been use to being around Lucy by now. Especially when they slept in the same bed together. Frosch ran to Rogue.

He motioned Lucy to follow. They reached the corner then saw Rogue. He looked up then saw the first girl he ever fell in love with. Lucy. He blushed and covered it with his hand. Lucy became concerned. "Are you okay Rogue?" Lucy asked in a worried voice.

He stared into her eyes then smiled gently. Even though Rogue was covering his smile, Lucy could tell that he was. "Yes." Rogue said. Lucy smiled back at him. Frosch felt like he was not needed there so he stealthy walked away to leave the two alone. He flew back to the hotel. Once he got here, he was surprised to see Sting and Lector waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Lector asked. "Yeah and where's Rogue?" Sting questioned as he and Lector cornered Frosch. "I um. Me and Sting went to eat ice cream and Rogue wanted to stay and eat some more." Frosch said nervously.

'Rogue and ice cream?' Sting thought. A picture of a laughing Rogue eating a cone of ice cream and sitting on top of a mountain of ice cream came into Sting's mind. "Yeah right! Where is he?!" Sting demanded. Frosch knew not to blurt out Rogue and Lucy's secret, but Sting was scary as hell with the glare on his face.

"Hurry and tell me before I take that Frog costume off of you and tear it apart." Sting threatened. Frosch gulped. Sting knew if Rogue found out about what he's doing to Frosch, he would murder him in the most gruesome way anyone could think of. "F-Follow me." Frosch said. Sting smiled at his victory. 'Now to find out Rogue's secret.' Sting thought.

**With Natsu**

Natsu dragged his feet to Lucy's apartment. Before he made it to Lucy's apartment, Lisanna caught Natsu in front of the guild. Lisanna asked him why he wasn't on the mission he took with Erza, Happy and Gray. He replied that he mistakenly took the wrong train back to Magnolia.

Lisanna didn't believe him one bit and scolded him for ditching his teammates and that he shouldn't be lazy. Natsu, who was tired from the lack of sleep, yawned. Lisanna mistook his actions and started beating him up.

'She's so mean. It's not my fault I couldn't go to sleep that much last night.' Natsu thought. He was kicking a stone on the way. When he took in the familiar scent of vanilla he knew where exactly where he was. He was in front of Lucy's apartment.

He heard some voices and footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw Sting with two exceeds. Sting also caught sight of Natsu and stopped his tracks. They just stared at each other. 'What the hell is he doing here?' They both thought.

**AN: Ahh Snap! What's going to happen next?! **

**Rogue is sooo shy it's cute. I feel so sorry for Frosch though. I'm also sorry for deciding that Frosch's gender was male. I hope you don't mind that. Sting was so mean in this chapter too.**

** For SURE I'll update tomorrow so I won't keep you guys waiting. I know how it feels to wait for an update. And I hope you guys enjoyed it! THANK YOU for your reviews they make me happy! I'm also honored to have your follows and favorites too. See ya tomorrow! -3-**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't want to waste your time on my notes, but sorry for updating sooo late! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I hope you the message by now. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 10**

Both Natsu and Sting glared at each other. "What brings you here, Natsu?" Sting asked, while gaining his cool back. "I should be asking you the same question." Natsu said. They had a stare down that lasted a couple of seconds. "I'm here because I came by to pick up a friend." Sting said. Natsu became suspicious. 'His friend is probably the guy with black hair.' Natsu thought. "Where's your friend at?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm just following his cat." Sting replied. "You still haven't answered my question, Natsu." Sting said. "I also have a friend. She lives here to be exact." Natsu said as he pointed at the building where Lucy's apartment was. Sting turned to Frosch.

"You told me that Rogue was in here. Are you sure you're not lying?" Sting asked. Frosch was shaking in fear. "Answer me or else." Sting said. Frosch nodded his head rapidly. Sting turned his attention back to Natsu. "By friend do you mean Gajeel?" Sting asked.

Sting placed his best bet on Gajeel because Rogue always looked up to him. "No." Natsu said. "I mean Lucy." Natsu said. 'Lucy?' Sting thought. He doesn't remember anyone by the name Lucy. Then he remembered the blonde celestial mage.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Sting asked. Natsu blushed. "N-No. Lucy is not my girlfriend. W-Were just friends." Natsu said while fidgeting. Sting smirked. 'So Natsu Dragneel is in love.' Sting said (AN: Even Sting can tell). Frosch was nervous this whole time. He hoped this conversation didn't last.

He made a new plan to lead Sting to somewhere else. "Let me meet your friend." Sting said. "What about Rogue, Sting?" Lector asked. "Who cares about that. He can take care of himself. Besides I found something more entertaining." Sting said. Frosch became even more worried. "Just follow me." Natsu said.

**With Lucy and Rogue**

Lucy had invited Rogue inside her apartment. They both took a seat in the chairs of the kitchen. It was quiet until Lucy had the courage to speak. "Um. Why are you here?" Lucy asked. This struck a sad feeling in Rogue. 'So she didn't want to see me early after all.' Rogue thought. Lucy waited for his answer.

She looked at his face more closely. It had guilt. "I'm sorry for barging in earlier than I had said. I can leave if you want me to." Rogue said. This time it was Lucy's turn to reply. She put her head down. Rogue took her silence as her answer. He stood up then walked towards the door. Lucy looked up and saw that he was leaving.

"Please don't go."Lucy said as she quickly ran towards him and tackled him. Rogue was surprised. He didn't have enough time to stand his ground so he fell to the floor with Lucy. There was a crashing sound. Lucy was still hugging him tightly. Rogue just stared at her. "I missed you. Even though it's only been five days…I missed you so much." Lucy said as she started crying.

Rogue's eyes softened. He hugged her back. "I missed you too." Rogue said. He breathed in the scent of Lucy's hair. "I love you." Lucy said out of the blue. Rogue froze but relaxed. "I love you too." They stayed in the same position, not moving a single inch. There were too caught up in their moment that they didn't notice the presence of the three surprised beings. "Lucy?" Natsu said. He was hurt at the sight before him.

Natsu couldn't breathe at the moment when Lucy announced her love to the shadow dragon slayer. Sting, who was standing next to Natsu, had his mouth gaping wide open. 'So this is the reason why Rogue practically begged to go on a mission in Magnolia.' Sting thought still shocked at what Rogue said to the blonde.

He thought that Rogue would never experience love, but from what he just heard it looks like he already has. Lucy quickly got off of Rogue when she saw Natsu. Rogue also quickly got up. They blushed when they realized at they had just said and done. "Natsu…" Lucy said as she looked at him.

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry. Sorry that it was short! Please forgive ME! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello my fellow minions…JK. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your time reading this! **

**Chapter 11**

Natsu looked down. His hair covered his face. Lucy got a better look from her angle and she saw him with a face of melancholy. 'Why am I sad all of sudden?' Natsu thought. Then he remembered what Gray said to him before. 'Wait! Does that mean I really do love Lucy?' Natsu thought. He looked at Lucy then blushed. He looked away quickly to avoid her gaze.

Sting's reaction was the opposite of Natsu's. He was amused of this predicament before him. He recovered from the surprising events from before. Sting smiled. "So this is your friend…Or should I say girlfriend. It looks like your cat wasn't lying from before." Sting said. Frosch had an apologetic face when he looked at Rogue. "Geez, Rogue. I never knew you had it in you. Didn't I tell you to speak up for yourself before you into trouble? It looks like it's too late for that now. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Sting said as he took a glance at Natsu. 'I wonder what he's feeling right now.' Sting thought.

There was an awkward silence before Natsu spoke. "He's from Sabertooth, Lucy! How could you date someone from Sabertooth?!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at Rogue. Lucy became angry. "Don't you know that it's rude to point?! You think I didn't know that he was from Sabertooth too! I'm not like you, Natsu!" Lucy said. "Besides, it's not like Rogue is from a dark guild like Grimore Heart because you make it sound like he does." Lucy said. "You still shouldn't be with him. He's a bad guy!" Natsu said. Lucy became irritated.

She was about to say something, but Rogue put his arm in front of her. "Sorry for the inconvenience. She tackled me because I broke into her apartment." Rogue said. Sting stepped into the conversation. "So when people catch a person breaking into their house they tackle the culprit and then they both tell each other that they missed and loved one another. Tell me, Rogue is that a misunderstanding or is it true that you guys are dating?" Sting asked as he crossed his arms.

"It can happen!" Lucy said. She felt like she was caught by her parents when she snuck in her boyfriend in her room and she was in the hot seat. Sting laughed. "I can't believe you would go for these types of girls that are dumb, Rouge." Sting said as he continued laughing. Lucy felt insulted. "And I can't believe that he's friends with someone arrogant as you?" Lucy said. Sting stopped laughing. Rogue chuckled. "Whatever." Sting said. "Anyway when did this happen?" Sting asked as he sat down and made himself comfortable on Lucy's couch. Rogue stood up and helped Lucy up. "I'm going to go." Natsu said as he made his way out the door.

Lucy thought fro a moment. "How did you guys get in here? I locked the windows so I could get some p-" Lucy stopped at her sentence. Sting smirked. "Some privacy with Rogue." Sting finished Lucy's sentence. Lucy blushed. Sting laughed at her reaction. "You and Natsu are too easy to read." Sting said. "Just answer my question." Lucy said in an annoyed voice. " Natsu had the key to your apartment. Didn't you give it to him?" Sting asked. "No." Lucy replied. 'So that's how he gets into my apartment." Lucy thought.

"Um. I'm going to talk to Natsu." Lucy said. "Be careful." Rogue said. Lucy nodded and started running after Natsu. It was quiet. You could here the clock ticking. "Seriously Rogue. You should have told me and the others at the guild. I still don't get why you're so quiet. What if Natsu does something to your girl." Sting said. "Some things are better when unsaid." Rogue stated. "And I trust Natsu. I know he wouldn't hurt L-Lucy." Sting said. He has been trying to call her by her first name ever since they started dating, but it was difficult for him. Sting smirked at Rogue's shyness.

"You say that now, but wait until you and her stay separated for more than a month." Sting said. Rogue was taken aback. "What do you mean by that?" Rogue asked as curiosity filled him. "The new guild master still hasn't tell you yet?" Sting asked. "Tell me what?" Rogue questioned. Sting got tired of his questions. "Forget it. You'll find out once we go back to the guild when we finish this mission." Sting said. He looked at Rogue. "How come your just standing there. Sit down and relax." Sting said.

"But I didn't get permission from Lucy to si-" Rogue was interrupted by Sting. "Quit being a shy and sit your ass down." Sting said as he pulled Rogue down. Rogue immediately got up once he sat down. "I prefer standing up." Rogue said. It didn't fell right to do things without a person's permission to him. "Whatever. It just means more room for me." Sting said as he placed his legs on the couch. Rogue walked to the wall then leaned his back on it. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'What are we going to do now Lucy.' Rogue thought.

**AN: Horray! I updated! It took awhile again. I had to chop some wood because winter is almost around the corner. I bet some of you never chopped wood in your life…. Anyway I updated…so yeah… Go ahead review…see you tomorrow…-_- **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you for your support every one! You all make me happy! This is for Nalu fans (KawaiiOdango) and of course everyone of you Rolu fans. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 12**

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she caught the sight of salmon hair. Natsu either ignored Lucy or he didn't hear her. It didn't matter which one it was, but Lucy was pissed off. She ran even faster. She was so mad that she didn't care if she was tired. Natsu heard the sound footstep. He turned around and saw Lucy sprinting towards him with a face that could be compared with a demon's. He screamed like a girl and started running.

This continued until they ran across Magnolia. Natsu was scared to death that he didn't see the rock he tripped on. He fell face flat. He lift his upper body then turned his head and saw 'demon' Lucy catching up. He went tried to crawl as fast he could. Lucy finally caught up to Natsu and grabbed his ankles.

"I finally caught you!" Lucy said with a dangerous aura surrounding her. Lucy started dragging Natsu who was on his belly. He suddenly felt sick. Lucy took notice of this. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked while continuing dragging him. "Ve-Vehicle." Natsu replied. Lucy dropped his legs. She turned around to face him.

"I'm not a vehicle!" Lucy shouted. Natsu sat up feeling much better from motion sickness. He placed his hand over his stomach. He took it off then felt something wet on his hand. He took a look at his hand and saw blood. Lucy saw it too. "Sorry, Natsu. I forgot you were wearing just a jacket." Lucy said as she knelt down. She ripped her sleeve off then placed it on Natsu's cut. "Dummy. Why didn't you tell me you got cut?" Lucy said. "I get worst injuries than this so there's no way a little cut that can bring me down." Natsu said proudly.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu to tied her sleeve around his stomach. Then she placed her head on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was taken aback by her actions. "There." Lucy said as she finished tying the knot. She was about to pull herself away from him, but Natsu also wrapped his arms around Lucy. "Just stay…For a few minutes." Natsu said. Lucy didn't know what to do. "Natsu, Rogue. He's still at my apartment." Lucy said.

Natsu's grip tightened. "Why are you with him?" Natsu asked in a light whisper. It took a while for Lucy to answer. "B-Because I love him." Lucy said. She felt Natsu freeze in place then she felt tears trailing down her shoulder. 'Is Natsu crying?' Lucy thought. She heard him sob. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy said as she lightly pushed him away. "L-Lucy." Natsu said. Lucy turned her head to get face to face with Natsu. "Why are you cryin-"Lucy was cut off when she felt Natsu's lips on her own. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was too shock to move.

It occurred to her that it was her first kiss. She's been saving it for her special someone. 'Rogue!' Lucy thought. She quickly pulled her head back. "Sorry, Natsu, but we have to go!" Lucy said as she stood up fast. Natsu just sat there amazed. 'So that's how a kiss feels.' Natsu thought as he touched his lips and blush (AN: hahaha he's acting like a girl). He got up then followed Lucy. It took at least fifteen minutes for Natsu and Lucy to walk half way through Magnolia. 'Did we really run that far?' Lucy thought.

She looked at Natsu. 'What was the reason I ran after him?' Lucy thought. Then she remembered the key to her apartment. "Natsu where did you get my keys?" Lucy asked. "Mira gave them to me a long time ago." Natsu replied. "For what?" Lucy asked. 'I can't believe Mira would just give them away. Especially Natsu!' Lucy thought. "What was your emergency? And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Erza, Happy, and Gray?" Lucy asked. 'Lisanna and now Lucy?' Natsu thought. "I got on the wrong train and came back here." Natsu said as he got ready for another beating and scolding. "It sounds just like you, Natsu." Lucy said as she smiled at him. Natsu stared at her then smiled back.

It took another fifteen minutes until they reached Lucy's apartment. By then it was dark outside. Lucy and Natsu entered the apartment. She turned on her lights then saw no one there. 'It looks like they left.' Lucy thought. Lucy turned around and saw Natsu sleeping on her couch. "A-Already?!" Lucy said. She sighed as she went to her room and got a blanket. She walked in then covered Natsu with the blanket. She walked into her room. "You're finally back?" A voice said. Lucy jumped a bit.

She turned her head to the source of the voice and saw Rogue coming out of the shadows (AN: he isn't called the shadow dragon slayer for nothing). "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, L-Lucy." Rogue said as he walked towards her. "I-It's alright. I'm fine." Lucy said. She looked up at him. They stared at each other. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty just being in the same room with Rogue. Normally, she would be ecstatic. Then she remembered the kiss with Natsu. "Sorry, Rogue." Lucy said as she broke down crying. Rogue was surprised, but knelt down with her. "L-Lucy." Rogue said as he looked at her with a concerned face.

Lucy looked up. She hugged him. Rogue hugged her back. He wondered what made her cry. Lucy calmed down. They were still hugging until Rogue noticed that Lucy fell asleep. He picked her up then placed her on the bed. He tucked her in then stared at her sleeping for. He slowly tilted his face then kissed her forehead. "Good night, Lucy." Rogue said as he walked away. He closed the door to her room then exited her apartment. He then made his way to the hotel.

**AN: YUP! Lucy and Natsu kissed. Lucy and Rogue never got there, surprisingly. Thank you for your time for reading this and go ahead and review if you want to. ENCOURAGE ME. Jk you don't have to if you don't want to. When it says 'the author would like to thank you for reviewing' or whatever I would like you thank you even more for reading this. See you tomorrow. -3-**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. (I don't know what to say other than that…-_-) **

**Chapter 13**

Lucy woke up the next morning in her bed. She remembered the events from the day before. She sighed. 'So many things happened yesterday. Especially with Natsu.' Lucy thought as she blushed at the kiss Natsu and her shared together. She got out of her bed then took a shower. The warm drops of water made her relax. She finished then brushed her teeth. She wrapped herself in towel then went into her room. Lucy picked her clothes out then put them on.

She walked into the living room then noticed that Natsu was no longer sleeping on her couch. She shrugged it off and began making breakfast for herself. She got out a carton of eggs then opened it. She broke the shell of the egg then allowed the yolk to on the pan. She listened to the sizzling sound. She cooked herself an omelet then began eating. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. Lucy expected Rogue to be there, but the person that stood before her was someone else she didn't too well.

It was Sting Eucliffe.

"Thanks for inviting me." Sting said as he walked inside. Lucy became irritated. "I just opened the door!" Lucy exclaimed. "Anyway, I came here to talk about Rogue." Sting said as he sat on 'his' couch. Lucy became worried. "I-Is he alright?" Lucy asked. "Of course he is. He's not that weak." Sting said. "Then what's wrong?" Lucy asked. There was a small pause. "I want you to break up with Rogue." Sting said. Lucy was surprised. "Wh-Why?" Lucy asked.

Sting gave her a stern look. "Because you're going to be a big distraction to him when we're on our mission. Which isn't in Fiore?" Sting said. Lucy gave Sting a questioning look. Sting sighed. "Our guild master is going to send me and Rogue on a mission that will take us out of Fiore for more than a month. I'm guessing that Rogue is going to get depressed and all when he's separated from you. Even though he might not show it." Sting explained. "N-No!" Lucy shouted as she clenched her skirt. "I-I'm not going to listen to you. Even though were going to be separated for a while I know that we're still going to lo-lo-lov-love each other!" Lucy said.

Sting glanced at her and chuckled. 'They're both too shy.' Sting thought, but his face turned serious as he thought about Rogue. "You know, long distance relationships don't last long. I mean, you guys don't even have a way to contact each other. You can call this advice or whatever you want, but you and Rogue are just going to get hurt each other. Just go back to Natsu and stay away from Rogue. The solution is as simple as that." Sting said.

Lucy didn't know if she was sad about the news with Rogue or angry with what Sting said to her about going to Natsu. She just accepted the situation she was in because it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

"When are you guys going to leave?" Lucy managed to say. "I'm not too sure, but I think she said by next week." Sting replied. 'So this is the last time I'm going to see Rogue until he comes back' Lucy thought. Before Sting or Lucy could say anything else the door was knocked on again. Lucy quickly went to the door, knowing that it was Rogue for sure. And sure enough it was Rogue. "Rogue." Lucy said. She was happy to see him. "May I come in?" Rogue asked. Lucy nodded her head. He walked in then saw Sting on the couch. "You finally came, Rogue." Sting said. Rouge couldn't believe

Sting was there. Sure he trusted his friend, but he was kind of irritated that Sting and Lucy were alone for a while. He decided not to ask any questions or jump to any conclusions. Sting saw Rogue glaring at him. 'I guess that's my cue to leave.' Sting thought. He got off the couch.

"Since me and Natsu interrupted you two yesterday, I'll let you continue with your cuddling or whatever you two were doing yesterday." Sting said as he walked to the door. Both Rogue and Lucy blushed. Sting stopped when he opened the door. He turned to Lucy. "Don't forget what we talked about." Sting said. He then closed the door behind him.

Lucy and Rogue looked at each other then quickly looked away. Rogue was the first to have the courage to speak. "I-I'm not going to be here tomorrow because the mission. So I decided to spend today with you." Rouge said. Lucy smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Lucy asked as she turned to him. Rouge lost his balance and almost fell. Lucy laughed a little. She grabbed his hand. Rogue was taken aback by her actions. "Let's go." Lucy said while smiling. Rogue's cheeks were tinted pink, but he smiled back. "Ok." He replied.

**AN: Yup Yup. Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday even though I said I was. I'm doing bad in my Biology class so I had to stay at school for an hour then I had to wait for another hour for my ride home. So I'm sorry about it again. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi! Long time no see. I have been busy these passed days. Actually I had fun! I have five sisters and five brothers and they came back to visit. Yup Yup I'm the youngest, the eleventh child to be precise. So I hope you understand. It's rare to have all of us together. To make it up to you guys, I present you a long chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 14**

Lucy and Rogue walked around town, still holding hands. They felt more comfortable around each other. Even though they were no longer shy, they had to keep an eye out. Who knows when someone from Fairy Tail would walk down the same street they were in.

The first time Lucy saw someone from the guild, she quickly released Rogue's hand. Rouge understood right away that someone she knew was around, so he created a distance between them. When Lucy was sure the Fairy Tail mage was gone, she quickly went back to Rogue.

While they were still walking, Lucy saw a pastry shop. Since Erza wasn't there, she expected to see no one from Fairy Tail to be there. She tugged on Rogue's cape and pointed at the pastry shop. "Can we go there?" Lucy asked. Rogue looked at the shop. "Okay." He said as he smiled at Lucy's childish action. They entered the pastry shop then Lucy ordered two pieces of cake then came with two plates to the table they would sit at. "Here you go." Lucy said. Lucy sat down then began eating her cake.

Rogue stared at the cake. It was a dark chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. It's not hat Rouge hated deserts, but he didn't eat much of it. He looked at Lucy who was enjoying her vanilla cake. Lucy noticed that Rogue wasn't eating his own cake. "What's wrong, Rogue? I-Is it because you don't like chocolate? Sorry! I didn't know! I just assumed that you were the type that liked chocolate." Lucy said as she started freaking out for no reason. "I'll get you another one." Lucy said as she was about to leave, but Rogue stopped her.

"D-Don't go. It's not that. I'll start eating it." Rogue said as he continued to stare at his cake. He took his fork then lightly took a piece out. He placed it in his mouth then began chewing. Rouge froze. His taste buds couldn't believe it. It was too delicious. Rouge didn't want to look like a hog in front of Lucy so he ate his cake bit by bit, despite wanting to eat the whole cake in one bite. While Rouge was still eating his cake, Lucy finished and waited.

It took a while for Rogue to get half way. Lucy began playing with her fork. She was thinking about getting another cake. Rogue saw what she was doing. 'Am I eating too slow' Rogue thought. He quickened his pace, but no one would be able notice difference. Rogue had his last bite then placed his plate on the table. Lucy looked up.

"Ah. You're [finally] done?" Lucy asked. Rouge nodded. Lucy smiled. "How was it?" She asked. "It was okay I guess." Rouge said with his cheeks tinted pink. Lucy giggled. She could tell that he enjoyed the cake. They exited the pasty shop and continued walking. While still continuing their tracks, Lucy spotted Levy and Gajeel walking their direction. Lucy panicked and looked at Rogue.

It seemed like he also noticed them. He stared in awe at Gajeel, the one person he looked up to. He shook his head. This was not the time to be admiring. He grabbed Lucy's hand then pulled her to an alleyway. Lucy and Rogue were too close. His face was near her own. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. Their eyes were locked with each others. Lucy heard Levy's voice pass by, but she didn't care anymore. Both Lucy and Rogue's eyes were half open.

Rogue's heart was beating at least ten times faster. He knew things about showing signs of affection, but never had he once kissed anyone on the lips or even on the cheek. He leaned in then brushed his lips against Lucy's cheeks. Lucy blushed. Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, it made Lucy's legs feel weak. Rouge pulled back then stared at her. "W-We should go now." Lucy stuttered.

They walked out of the alleyway then continued their stroll. Lucy looked around, trying to find their next stop. She then spotted a gift shop. She pulled Rogue towards it. They entered the shop with the bell ringing as the door closed. "Welcome!" Said a short chubby old lady. Lucy looked at the counter. There was a woman rummaging through a box. 'Must be the owner.' Lucy thought. The lady turned around, ready to help her customers, but saw Rogue.

Her eyes were replaced with hearts. She walked towards Rogue with her hips swinging side to side. While in the process of walking towards Rogue, the lady knocked Lucy down with her strong hips. "May I help you, my prince?" The owner said while leaning in Rogue's chest. "N-No thank you." Rouge said while backing away. "Please, if you need anything you can just call for me…" The lady said as she began walking a way. The owner of the shop slowly turned around. "And it doesn't have to do with shopping." The women said. She blew a kiss at Rogue.

Lucy was grossed out by the whole scene. Rouge knelt down to help Lucy. "Are you okay?" He asked, not affected by what happened before. Right now his only concern was Lucy. "Yes." Lucy said. Rogue stood up and helped Lucy up. Lucy looked at the lady. She wasn't one to hold a grudge, but if that 'hag' keeps fawning over Rogue then she has another thing coming.

Lucy then began searching for the right item to buy. "What are we here for?" Rogue asked. "Um. I want to get something for you. Before you leave." Lucy said as she was going through some key chains. "You don't have to get me anything." Rouge said. "I-I want to." Lucy said.

'Should I get her a gift too?" Rogue thought as his eyes wandered around then he saw the tubby old lady staring at him. Rogue shivered. He felt uncomfortable under the gaze of the woman. "I'm going to wait outside." Rouge said. "Okay." Lucy said. Rogue was about to reach outside until the owner whined. "Y-You're leaving already?!" The women shouted. Rouge just nodded. She whined again. "Don't forget to come back to me, my sweet prince!" The woman shouted as she was waving goodbye to Rogue, despite him ignoring her.

When the door closed the woman sighed. "I still got it." She said. Lucy just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to keep Rogue waiting too long, considering the small amount of time they had together. Lucy had decided on plain black scarf since it was beginning to get chilly outside. She went up to the counter and ignored having eye contact with the woman who was 'flirting' with Rogue. Lucy payed for the scarf then grabbed the bag. "Have a nice day." The lady said with a hint of irritation in her voice. 'So much for customer service.' Lucy thought.

She exited the shop then looked around for Rouge. She saw him leaning the building next door. She walked towards him with his gift behind her back. Rogue noticed the scent of vanilla coming his way. He looked up then saw Lucy. His lips curved into a small smile. "Ready to go?" Lucy asked. Rogue nodded. He grabbed Lucy's hand as he slightly blushed. He realized that Lucy was the one that was making the moves. He didn't want to lose his pride as a man.

Since Rogue wasn't familiar with Magnolia, Lucy was the one that led them to their next destination. The docks. By the time they reached the pier, the sun was beginning to set. They both sat on the edge of the pier. Lucy subconsciously rested her head on Rogue's shoulder. After a while, Rogue was brave enough to place his head on Lucy's. He began to relax and closed his eyes. He wished this moment could last forever. When the sun was gone, Lucy gently lifted her head. She faced Rogue. She observed his face.

Every single one of his features was perfect. She smiled, but it was a sad one. She remembered what Sting said to her about the month long mission. Rogue noticed the sadness and caressed her cheek. He leaned into her ear. "I love you." Rogue whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. "I love you too." Lucy said. Rouge gently backed away and moved his head closer to Lucy's. His forehead was touching hers. He closed his eyes. 'This is my chance.' Lucy thought. She placed her lips on Rogue's. Rogues opened his eyes in surprise. Lucy then pulled her head away. She smiled at him. Rogue smiled back.

"I-I forgot your gift." Lucy said as she reached for the bag and handed it to Rogue shyly. "You don't have to keep it if you don't want to." Lucy said. Rogue opened the bag, but hesitated. He looked at her. "I'll open it when I go back to my guild." He said. Lucy nodded.

When it was starting to get colder, Lucy and Rogue decided that it was best to go back before they caught a cold. It was quiet the whole time. When they reached Lucy's apartment, Lucy invited Rogue in for dinner and hot coco. Rogue accepted and entered her apartment. She finished making dinner then set the plates on the table.

While eating, Lucy started a conversation. "H-How long has it been since we met each other?" Lucy asked. Rogue counted in his mind. "About six months." Rouge said. "O-Oh. It seems much longer than that. Rouge hummed in agreement. Lucy was beginning to play with her food. 'I want you to break up with Rogue.' Sting's words invaded Lucy's mind. She dropped her fork on the plate, creating a clanging sound. This caught Rogue's attention. He looked up at Lucy. "Rogue. Do you think we should break up?" Lucy asked as she tried to avoid looking at Rogue.

Rouge was hurt, but kept his unemotional face. "I don't know."Rogue said. He didn't know what to say other than that. "I'm just asking because we don't spend much time together." Lucy said. "It's up to you." Rogue said as he continued eating. Lucy clenched her fists. It seemed like he didn't care at all, but she knew that he was pretending to not care. 'It's just like him to do that.' Lucy thought. "I don't think we should." Lucy said. The rest of their meal was in silence.

It was getting late so Rogue decided to go back to the hotel. He had to wake up early in the morning. H started making his way to the hotel. He took his time walking for two reasons. One, he wanted to be welcomed by a sleeping Sting rather than one that was nosy and full with energy. Two, he had a liking towards the darkness that surrounded him. While he was walking he came across a couple. Let's just say that the couple showed too much public affection that Rogue was embarrassed just by seeing them.

He wondered how people could do that in public (AN: Seriously! How can they do that?!). He shook his head to get the things the couple were doing. Rogue had finally reached the hotel. He entered his room then as he expected, Sting was asleep. It wasn't much of a long day for him, so he wasn't tired. He untied his cape and set it down on the chairs. Rouge got into the bed then just lied there. He thought about Lucy before drifting off.

**AN: Hooray! I finished! Thank you for your time for reading this! Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations! **

**Choco is out of here!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! Enjoy this chapter or else… JK, but really I hope you are satisfied with this chapter I put my heart and soul in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 15**

Sting woke up when it the day reached dawn. He rubbed his eyes lazily. He turned to the bed next to him. His friend was still asleep. This was the first time Sting has wakened up before Rogue. He threw a pillow at Rogue with enough force to wake up the shadow dragon slayer. After the impact, Rogue grunted. He only had four hours of sleep. He refused to get out of bed.

"Get your ass up, Rogue. If you're going to be like that then were going to be late for the job. Lucy wouldn't like the way you're acting now." Sting said. He thought for a moment then smirked. "You know what. I should tell her what you did to get Frosch's frog costume." Sting said while glancing at Rogue.

Rogue quickly got up. Sting laughed at his reaction.

"I'm just joking, but if you do anything that pisses me off, then I might reconsider. So you better watch what you say and do." Sting threatened. Rogue glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Rogue and Sting prepared for their mission. They decided to not wake up their exceeds and just carry them on their way. Their job was to hunt down a group of wizards from a dark guild that had a secret hideout around Magnolia. They walked to a village that was in the coordinate points on the map they had. It seemed like the person who posted the mission lived here. Rogue didn't care at all.

"Let's just get this over with." Rogue said as they walked to a hut. Sting glanced at him. 'Someone's in a hurry.' He thought.

* * *

Lucy woke up with someone tickling her nose with something. She opened her eyes and saw that the object was a feather. She grabbed it and threw it away. She sat up then saw Natsu with a mischievous grin. Lucy grunted in irritation.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy said. She was not a morning person.

"The question is Lucy…Is what are you doing here?" Natsu said. Lucy gave him a confusing look.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It passed noon and your still in bed." Natsu said as he pointed at the clock. Lucy looked at it and it was indeed 1:17 P.M.

"You didn't change my clock again. Did you?" Lucy asked while glaring at Natsu. Fear struck him.

"N-No I swear it wasn't me this time. I was at the guild this morning then I noticed that you weren't there. Then I thought why not go to Lucy's apartment." Natsu said. 'You mean break into Lucy's apartment.' Lucy thought. "When I came into your room I saw that you were still sleeping. Why were you still sleeping?" Natsu questioned. Lucy remembered the events that occurred yesterday and blushed.

"I-I just stayed up late because I was writing my n-novel." Lucy said. Natsu was oblivious to Lucy's blush and stuttering.

"We should go on a mission together today, Lucy." Natsu said, changing the subject.

"With who?" Lucy asked

"I mean just the two of us." Natsu said.

"O-OH" Lucy said. She didn't know what to say or think. 'Should I suggest that we go with Wendy and Carla?' She thought.

"I promise that it will be easy and fun!" Natsu said. Lucy couldn't say no to him so she accepted. She got out of bed then went to her closet. She got her choice of clothes then was about change, but felt Natsu's eyes on her. She turned around and saw that she was right.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Natsu said. A vein popped on Lucy's head.

"You pervert!" Lucy said as she blushed. She kicked him out of her room. Natsu was sent flying into the next room. "Just wait until I'm finish getting ready!" Lucy said. She then slammed the door closed.

"So mean." Natsu said as he got up. He walked to the couch then sat on it. He touched his cheek that had a footprint on it. It stung. 'Out of all the kicks and punches I get…Lucy's hurt the most.' He laughed. Natsu heard the door opening. He saw Lucy ready to go. He noticed something was different.

"Ready to go now?" Lucy asked. This time Lucy was wearing clothes that weren't as revealing as her others. It didn't matter to Natsu because she was always beautiful in his eyes. Lucy noticed Natsu's staring. "Well?" She said as she held out a hand. Natsu smiled then nodded. He accepted her hand. Natsu was going to say something, but Lucy's stomach growled. She covered her stomach, thinking that it would make the growling go away. Natsu started laughing.

"You should at least eat something before we go." Natsu suggested. Lucy playfully punched Natsu on the arm.

"B-Be quiet." Lucy said. "I'll eat at the guild. Now let's go." Lucy said as she crossed her arms and started walking out of the apartment. Natsu smiled, but remembered what happened yesterday. He frowned as he followed Lucy.

Natsu woke up in Lucy's couch. He stretched for a bit then got up. He went to Lucy's refrigerator. He opened it then saw the newly bought food. Just by looking at it, he was hungry. He took out some products then began eating. Without knowing it, Natsu had just eaten all the food in the refrigerator. He started panicking. 'What if Lucy wakes up and finds out I ate all her food.' He thought.

For the pass few minutes, Natsu was walking around the living room, thinking of a plan. 'I know! I'll just buy her the food that can replace it. She won't notice the difference.' He thought.

He rushed outside then ran to the store. He bought the food items he would imagine in Lucy's refrigerator. When he started making his way back to the apartment. He snuck in then placed the groceries back in order. He was proud of his work. To make sure that Lucy was still asleep, He stealthy went to the door of Lucy's room. He opened the door quietly. He saw that she was indeed asleep. He smiled then closed the door. He honestly didn't know what to do. He would go back to the guild, but Lisanna might pick on him and there was no that he could hang out with. He exited the apartment. He decided to take a solo mission.

Natsu started walking to the guild, but saw Sting walking to Lucy's apartment. Curiosity took over him. He climbed up then opened the window. He then crawled inside. He tip toed to the door then opened it an inch before it was closed. He used one eye to have a look at the scene. He saw Sting sitting on the couch and Lucy standing there. She was giving Sting a questioning look. Natsu eves dropped their whole conversation and for the first time, he agreed with Sting. 'Lucy should break up with that bastard.' Natsu thought. The door was knocked on. He saw the person that Lucy 'loved'. Natsu subconsciously clenched his fists. Just being in the same building as Rogue made Natsu's blood boil. Before he could barge into the scene and do something he might regret, Natsu decided that it was best to leave.

He jumped out of the window then he saw Sting in front of him. Sting jumped back a bit, but relaxed.

"Look who decided to drop in." Sting said.

"Why the hell were you in Lucy's apartment?" Natsu asked.

"You were there the whole time so you should know" Sting said. Natsu was surprised. "By the look on your face you probably thought that I didn't know you were there. I'm a dragon slayer too, you know. I'm sure Rogue sensed it, too, but he probably doesn't think much of it." Sting said. Natsu grunted at the sound of Rouge's name. "You don't like Rogue, do you?" Sting said.

"Of course I don't. He's just taking Lucy all to himself like a selfish bastard." Natsu said.

"Then you should do something about it. Just steal her away form him." Sting said. Natsu looked at Sting with bewilderment.

"Isn't he you comrade. Wouldn't you want him to say with her?" Natsu asked.

"I do, but not this way. Don't think for a moment that I'm going to help you with this. I'm only telling you to do this for Rogue's sake." Sting said. There was a moment of silence. "Since there's nothing else to say…I'm going to go." Sting said as he began walking away.

"You didn't need to tell me to steal Lucy back!" Natsu said. Sting stopped his tracks then turned his head around. Natsu grinned. "Because I already am." Natsu said.

**AN: Yeah GO Natsu! I'm so proud of you. You may review if you want to and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wow…It's chapter 15 already. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I've been training for a half-marathon so I'm sorry for updating late! I'm also having writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 16**

Rouge had walked into the hut with Sting following behind. He knocked on the door three times. He heard footsteps approaching. When the door was open it revealed a man that roughly the same as them. "Are you the mages from Sabertooth?" He asked. Rogue nodded. "Please, come in." The man said. He turned around and gestured them to sit on sofa. The man took the chair on the opposite side. "I don't want to waste any time so let's get straight to the point." The man said. He looked at them intently. "A group of hooligans kidnapped my wife. I don't know where their hideout is, but all I know is that it's somewhere around here. I tried looking, but I found nothing." He said. Sting smirked. Before the man could go any further, Sting spoke.

"Just give us a day. I'm sure we'll track them down." Sting said. The man looked surprised.

"D-Don't you want more details on how they look?" He asked.

"We already had enough information." Rogue said as he stood up. Sting also stood up. They walked to the door, leaving the bewildered man.

"Be expecting us later in the day." Sting said arrogantly. Rogue opened the door and walked out. Sting followed him out and closed the door behind him. They started walking to the direction of the hideout, which led them to the forest. Sting got tired of the silence between them. "I can't believe that guy thinks we don't know where to look." Sting said.

"It's only natural. He doesn't have heightened sense like us." Rogue said.

"Bleh. It smelled horrible in there. If these kidnappers were professionals then they could at least masked their presence when they took off." Sting said. Rogue hummed in agreement. Sting laughed all of sudden. "Did you know that girl's scent smelled like Lucy's? What if his wife is Lucy?" Sting said. Rogue gave Sting a deadly glare. "I'm just saying." Sting.

"He's and irresponsible person that doesn't know how to take care of his own wife. He's also a weakling that couldn't defend her." Rogue said.

"Geez Rogue. You hardly know the guy so why judge him?" Sting said.

"I'm only judging his actions." Rogue replied.

"Sure you are." Sting said sarcastically. He looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. They continued walking until they reached an old house that was surrounded by the stench of the kidnappers. Before Sting and Rogue infiltrated the house, they placed the sleeping Frosch and Lector under a tree that was at a safe distance. "Let's go." Sting said. They walked to the old house. When they reached the entrance, Sting kicked the door down. They saw four men surrounding a girl whose back was turned on them. She was tied to the chair. The four men turned their attention to Sting and Rogue.

"I-Intruder!" said one of them. They grabbed some nearby broom and got into position to defend themselves. 'Are they serious?' Sting thought. He didn't detect any magic from the brooms.

One of the men lunged to attack Rogue, but Rogue easily dodged it He hit the back of the man's head with enough force to knock him out. "Bobby Joe!" The remaining men said. Rogue took a step near them. The men turned to Rogue and shook in fear. Rogue didn't even use half of his strength. "Give us the girl." He demanded. One of the men quickly untied the ropes. "We're sorry!" They said as they bowed. Sting smiled arrogantly.

"Thanks for your apology. Maybe we'll let you off." Sting said. The men looked up with eyes filled with gratitude. "But then again, you guys committed a crime." Sting said. The men shivered. "Let's have some fun before we go, Rogue." Sting said. Rogue was about to attack, but the woman stepped in front of them with her arms spread out. Rogue was surprised. Not only did he almost hit a girl, but she almost looked exactly like Lucy.

"Please don't hurt them! It's not their fault. I was the one that told them to follow me here." She said.

"Leah-sama!" The men said. Sting glanced at Rogue, who was still shocked. He turned back to scene and got a better look at this 'Leah' person. Sting couldn't blame Rogue. She resembled Lucy except she had long brown hair. Since Rogue was dazed, Sting stepped in.

"It doesn't matter it it's their fault or not. They're still part of a dark guild." Sting said.

"Dark guild?" Leah said in confusion. "Oh! Th-This is all a misunderstanding. You see these guys are beauticians." She said.

"Then why were tied to the chair?" Rogue asked. He finally regained his composure.

"I don't wear much makeup. My husband told me that I should try it so I did. I'm not use to the pencils they use and I couldn't help but push them away. The only solution was to tie me to the chair." She explained. She looked back at Bobby Joe who was still knocked out. "My husband assumed that I was kidnapped huh?" Leah said.

"How long have you been here?" Sting asked.

"A week." She replied. Sting gave her a questioning look. "I know that I should have told my husband, but I wanted to surprise him. I didn't think that it would take this long." Leah said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're taking you back." Sting said as he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to the door, despite her protest.

"W-Wait I need have makeup on before I face him." She said.

"You had a week of that. I spent two days on a train just to get here. Now you're telling me that you were scared of putting some powder or whatever on?" Sting said as he released her.

"I-I'm sorry. I had no idea." She said.

"Stop it, Sting." Rogue said. He turned to the girl. He was no longer affected by the resemblance. "Just follow us to your husband so he knows you're safe." Rogue said.

"Fine." Leah agreed. She turned to the men. "Let's go." She said. Before they walked back to the village, Sting and Rogue went to the tree Lector and Frosch were under. They were awake now. The exceeds understood that they were left behind for their safety. After getting their friends, Rogue and Sting led the way back to the village.

When they reached it they saw the man sitting there. He looked up then saw Leah. He quickly got out and started running towards her and hugged her. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was at our old house the whole time. You didn't have to look for me." She said, hugging him back.

Rogue and Sting ignored their little reunion. It somehow disgusted Sting. He didn't know why, but these two reminded him Lucy and Rogue.

After their hugging, the husband turned to the dragon slayers and gave Sting a brown pouch that had the reward inside. "Thank you! You weren't joking when you said you knew where she was." He said. He looked at the four men and frowned. "You can throw these guy in now." He said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Rogue said.

"What? Why?" The man he said.

"If you were smart enough than you could have found her yourself and find out that this was all a misunderstanding." Rogue said.

"That's right! No one is as smart as Sting and Rogue." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

"I guess you just wasted 300,000 jewels." Sting said as he threw the pouch up repeatedly. The husband gaped at them. "I guess we'll take our leave." Sting said. They started walking back to Magnolia.

" I can't believe that guy underestimated the strongest mages in Fiore." Lector said.

" To be honest, I think this mission was a waste of time." Sting said. He stretched his arms. "I didn't even get a good fight. The only good thing that came out of this traveling was the jewels." Sting said. He thought about the things that happened two days ago. "I also got to meet Rogue's girlfriend." Sting said. Rogue mistook a step and almost tripped. Sting laughed. "That never gets old." Sting said. Rogue glared at him. They continued walking through the forest.

When they were finally out they had a full view of Magnolia. "It actually looks good from here." Sting admitted. He continued looking at the buildings. Then his sight reached the old Fairy Tail building. He frowned.

"Only if that beat up building wasn't there then the whole place could have been ten times better." Lector said. He waited for Frosch's side comment. Lector turned to Frosch. "Aren't you going to agree with me?!" Lector asked.

"But that's Lucy guild." Frosch said. Lector sighed.

They all continued looking at the view. 'To think that Lucy is here somewhere.' Rogue thought. A breeze of wind came to his face.

**AN: I don't know what you call those 'pencils' you use for makeup. To tell you the truth I don't wear makeup at all. I don't know why but just looking at the utensils just scare me. Anyway thank you for reading this story! If you have any suggestions then I'll be glad to hear them! -3-**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Yo! Here's chapter 17! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 17**

Lucy and Natsu walked to the guild. When they arrived, the guild was practically empty. Natsu saw Mira sweeping. "Mira!" He said. The barmaid looked up and saw the two people that she wanted as a couple in the whole world. She smiled at the thought of them as a couple. She was snapped back into reality when Natsu spoke. "Where's everyone? They were all here this morning." Natsu said.

"They all went on jobs. Even Nab." Mira said.

"Really?!" Lucy asked a bit shocked. Mira nodded.

"People have been posting more requests since Fairy Tail placed second in the Grand Magical Games. Everyone is beginning to work to buy the old Fairy Tail building." Mira said.

"We should work hard to." Natsu said with determination. Lucy smiled at his enthusiasm. They walked to the mission board to select a mission. Their eyes read the papers carefully to see which one that would suit their tastes.

One in particular caught Lucy's eye. 'Move heavy items from a storage. Reward: 80,000 jewels. This is only a mile away and the reward is good.' Lucy thought. She reached out to the paper, but Natsu put a paper in front of her.

"I say this one" Natsu said with a grin.

"Sneak into a dark guild and capture the guild master dead or alive. Reward: 600,000 jewels. Life is not guaranteed." Lucy read. Natsu kept his smile as she read the whole thing. "I thought you said that we were going to go on a mission that was simple and easy." Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. This is simple and easy." Natsu said.

"It's the exact opposite of simple and easy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why don't we go on both of them?" Natsu suggested.

"But that's going to take forever!" Lucy complained.

"Even if it was forever I would spend it with you." Natsu said. There was a short silence. Lucy didn't know how to respond.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you to tell _you_, Lucy." Mira said, saving Lucy from her reply. Mira walked behind the counter and got and envelope. She walked back and gave it to Lucy. "This came in this morning."Mira said. Lucy read the address of where it was from. It was unfamiliar. She ripped the side and got the papers. Lucy unfolded it and began reading the letter in her mind.

'_Dear Lucy, _

_I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Lauren. I'm the woman you, Wendy and Carla escorted. I have another favor for you and your friends. Your master has given me permission to ask you gals to work on a special mission. I've also invited some various mages from different guilds. There are three train tickets that I sent you. There is also a map inside that will lead you to the place we will meet. Please leave by tomorrow. Thank you for your consideration. –__Lauren_

_P.S. I'm the Sa_

Before Lucy could finish reading the letter, Natsu took the paper away from her. "You're taking too long." Natsu said. Lucy became irritated.

"I wasn't finish!" Lucy said as she tried taking the paper back. All her attempts failed. While Lucy still tried to get her letter, Natsu began reading. He stopped reading when he saw the words 'special mission'. He became pumped up, ignoring the fact that it was for Lucy, Wendy and Carla. He was going to continue reading, but Lucy took advantage of his amazement and grabbed the paper back.

"Hey!" Natsu said, with a bit of whining in his tone.

"You see how I feel now." Lucy said. Natsu grabbed the end of the paper. Lucy was prepared this time and tightened her grip on the letter.

"I was almost finished reading!" Natsu said.

"I was almost finish too and besides this letter is addressed to me." Lucy said. They continued pulling the paper until the half of the paper tore. "You see what you did." Lucy said.

"I just wanted to read it." Natsu said.

"Just give me the paper you have." Lucy said as she held out her had.

"There's no use for it. It's blank." Natsu said as he looked at the paper. "I'll just burn it." Natsu said.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. It was too late. The paper burned, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Wh-What?" Natsu questioned. Lucy face palmed and sighed.

"You were looking at the back of the paper. The post script was on that paper!" Lucy said. "What's a post script?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind. It probably wasn't that important." Lucy said. She looked at Natsu who had an apologetic expression. Lucy smiled. "Its okay, Natsu." She reassured him. Natsu smiled back. They stared at each other until Mira cleared her throat. She felt like she was forgotten. Sure she wanted them to stare at each other, but she wanted attention.

"What was letter about?" Mira asked. Lucy averted her eyes from Natsu.

"A woman that I knew asked me, Wendy and Carla to go on a mission she requested." Lucy said.

"But Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily went on another mission. They said they wouldn't be back for a few days." Mira said.

"Is that so?" Lucy said. 'Should I go alone then?' she asked herself.

"Why don't I go in their place?" Natsu suggested.

"But this is a mission for me, Wendy and Carla." Lucy said.

"Remember you promised me that you would go on a mission last time."Natsu said. 'Oh yeah. I forgot about that.' Lucy thought. "I'm not going let you escape from a mission with me this time." Natsu said. Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Natsu." Lucy said. She smiled. "Then we need one more person." Lucy said. She turned to Mira with pleading eyes. Mira understood this.

"I-I have to take care of the guild." Mira said.

"Are you sure no one is here?" Lucy asked.

"There is one person, but I'm not sure if he'll be here on time for the train." Mira said. Lucy was about to ask who, but Natsu spoke before her.

"We don't need a second person! I'm enough because I'm strong as five." He boasted. Lucy was about to accept the situation until the guild doors opened.

"That mission was too easy. I still can't believe my cat didn't go with me and went with that brat instead." A voice grumbled. 'Gajeel!' Lucy thought. Gajeel turned to the three beings that were staring at him. "What?" He asked.

**AN: AAAHHH Snap! What's going to happen next? I don't know myself, but I'll figure it out…Thanks for your support (follows, favorites, reviews) everyone! And thank you for your time for reading this! See ya in the next chap! T_T**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: The only thing that I have to say is that I'm sorry! I kept you readers waiting for so long. The truth is that I had this chapter written a week ago, but I was too lazy to type it. Go ahead and curse me I deserve it. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 18**

Rouge, Sting and their exceeds were at a buffet. They didn't have breakfast so they were practically starving to death by the time they reached Magnolia (according to Sting).

Sting had six empty plates stacked in front of him. It seemed he wasn't planning to stop eating any time soon. Rogue sat across him. He was still on his first plate, eating slowly. Frosch and Lector were sitting on the table, also eating. Sting burped after drinking his soda.

"I feel much better." Sting said. He looked at Rogue. "Are you on a diet now?" Sting asked. Rogue stayed silent and continued eating. Sting sighed. "Fine ignore me." Sting said. A few minutes passed and Sting was beginning to get bored. He always hated how slow Rogue ate. "Where do you want to go now?" Sting asked all of a sudden. Rogue froze for a moment.

"I say we should get out of here so the guild master won't get mad." Lector said. Rogue nodded.

"I agree. She's expecting us by tomorrow." Rouge said. Sting was a bit surprised. He expected Rogue to object the idea and say that he wanted to see Lucy before they left. He smirked.

'Maybe I don't need to tell Rogue to break up with her after all. He's just going to leave without saying goodbye then as time passed by Lucy is going to get lonely. She's just going to run back to Natsu and boom. They're going to get together. Everything is going according to plan.' Sting thought. He glanced at Rogue who was still chewing his food. 'Right now is the perfect time to tease him.' Sting thought.

"You're right. You wouldn't wasn't to keep a woman waiting." Sting said. Rogue swallowed his food before he spoke.

"Exactly." He agreed. He took his cup and began drinking his water.

"Then why are you going to make Lucy wait until the next time you come back? I bet you want to sleep with her again before you leave." Sting said. Rogue choked and started coughing. Sting laughed at his reaction. "What were you thinking about when I said that? I never knew you were so perverted (AN: Yeah you guys)." Sting said in between laughs. Sting knew that Rogue was going to be immune to his teasing pretty soon so he might as well enjoy while it lasts. "Just drink some more water and you'll feel better." Sting said while smiling.

Rogue finally stopped coughing. He looked around and noticed that people were staring at him. He didn't care. He thought that they should mind their own damn business. Rogue turned his attention back to Sting with a frown on his face. "What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"You know what I mean. When you were at Lucy's two days ago, I was talking to Natsu and he told me that he saw you and Lucy in the same bed. You're pretty sly for me not noticing that you were at Lucy's all the times we were here at Magnolia. I never knew you had it in you, Rogue." Sting said. Rogue blushed slightly blushed. He decided not to say anything.

Rogue turned to his plate. He lost his appetite. He pushed the plate of food from him as a sign that he was finish eating. Sting got the message and stood up.

"Let's go back to the hotel." He said. The exceeds got off the table. Rogue also stood up and followed. They left the building and started walking to the hotel.

While walking to their hotel they passed by Lucy's apartment building. Rogue stopped his tracks for a while and stared at the building. He sighed as he rested his eyes. He pictured Lucy in his mind. He opened them slowly. 'Goodbye, Lucy.' He thought. He started walking again. He raised his head and saw that Sting and the exceeds were waiting for him.

"Quit your daydreaming, Rouge. You're slowing us down." Sting said. Rouge didn't quicken his pace at all. When he finally caught up, they continued their walk.

When they were in their hotel room, Sting immediately fell on his bed while Rogue just sat on his bed.

"This day is going by too slow."Sting complained. Lector nodded.

"It's because time itself cannot keep up with the best dragon slayers." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch said.

Sting grunted as he sat up. He looked at Rogue. "You didn't answer my question back at the buffet, Rogue." Sting said. The atmosphere of the room became tense. "When do you want to go back? Today? Tomorrow?" Those are the only options and I'm giving you the opportunity to choose." Sting said. Rogue crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow I guess."Rogue said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Sting said.

"Then why ask?"Rogue said. Sting lied back down on his bed.

"I don't know. Just to make sure." Sting said. They really had nothing o do now their mission was completed. Rogue wanted to see Lucy, but he knew that he shouldn't be too clingy or so he thought.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Gajeel asked. No one answered. He growled at the silence. "The least you could do is stop staring at me." Gajeel said. He walked to the counter and took a seat on a stool. Mirajane walked behind the counter, leaving Lucy and Natsu standing beside each other. She began preparing Gajeel's usual of iron bits.

* * *

"G-Gajeel." Lucy said, trying to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked with his back facing her.

"Um. Do-. Y-You see." Lucy stuttered. She didn't know how to ask him for a favor. No one did. Lucy hesitated, but walked up to Gajeel. "Would you like to go on this mission?" Lucy asked as she pointed at her letter. Gajeel took a short look at the paper.

"I just got back from one." He replied. 'Is that a yes or no?' Lucy questioned herself. Mirajane then served Gajeel's snack. "Thank you." He mumbled. Mira nodded as a 'your welcome.' He stared eating by taking a bite of iron spring. Natsu was getting tired of the sound of iron being chewed.

"Just leave him alone, Lucy. He doesn't want to go." Natsu said. Lucy turned back to Gajeel with a determined look.

"I know that you just got back, but can you please accept this mission with me?" Lucy asked. Gajeel grabbed a screw. He looked at Lucy with a stern face. He flicked the screw, hitting Lucy's forehead.

"No." Gajeel said as he turned back to his plate. A vein popped on Lucy's head. She was about to say something, but Mira spoke before her.

"You should just go on the mission." Mira encouraged. Gajeel hmphed. An idea came into Mira's head. "I'm sure Lucy will be able to return a favor in exchange." The barmaid said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Mira! Don't!" Lucy said. Gajeel thought for a moment and smirked.

"I'll do it then." Gajeel said. Lucy gulped.

"Never mind! You deserve a break after a long mission. I wouldn't want to waste your time with this sill mission." Lucy said, trying her best to convince him to stay. Gajeel frowned a bit.

"Just a while ago you were begging for to go." Gajeel pointed out.

"So it didn't mean that I really wanted you to go." Lucy said.

"Too late now cause I'm going." Gajeel said. Lucy regretted her decision on asking for his help.

'I should have just quit when he said no the first time…But things will be less awkward. If it was just me and Natsu then who knows what would've happened.' Lucy lost her trail of thought when Gajeel spoke.

"When are we going to leave?" Lucy handed him her letter. Gajeel had a curious look and began reading. He grunted at the mentioning Wendy and Carla. They just reminded him of Pantherlily who 'ditched' him. "Tomorrow then." He said as he gave the paper back to Lucy. "It sounds interesting." Gajeel said.

"So it's settled." Mira said. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"We're going to leave tomorrow." Lucy confirmed.

**AN: Once again I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you guys didn't think Gajeel was ooc. I honestly didn't know where to put his 'gihi' at. Thank you for staying with me my fellow readers! T_T **

**I love you guys! -_- I'm glad I got that out of my system. **

**Review if you want to! -3-**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I guess you could say I went on vacation. I actually went to the city. It's really crowded compared to where I live. Anyway I hope this chapter meets your expectation! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 19**

The sunlight crept into Lucy's room through the window and onto to her eyes. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms as she yawned. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom in front of the sink.

Lucy turned the cold water on and splashed it on her face to wake herself up. She reached out her hand to grab a towel and dabbed it on her face. She saw her reflection and in the corner of her eye she saw the clock. She turned around to it. It was 7:06. 'At least I didn't sleep in this time.' Lucy thought as she walked to her drawer. She picked her outfit for the day and changed into them.

Lucy was tying her hair into her usual pigtails, but stopped when she heard a noise of breaking glass. She released her hair tie. 'It's probably Natsu again.' Lucy thought. She walked into the living room ready to scold Natsu, but was surprised to see Frosch. He was standing on the table, staring at the plated he just broke.

"Frosch?" Lucy said with a questioning look on her face. Frosch turned to Lucy.

"S-Sorry, Lucy." Frosch said with a shaky voice. Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry. I have six other plates that look like that." Lucy said. Frosch felt relieved. "So what brings you here, Frosch?" Lucy asked, trying to start a conversation and to know why Frosch came out of the blue. Frosch started fidgeting.

"Rogue." Frosch said inaudibly. Frosch wanted to know how Lucy was doing. He wondered why Rogue was just going to leave without saying anything to Lucy when he passed by Lucy's apartment the day before. "Rouge, he told me to tell you goodbye." Frosch lied. Lucy was a bit surprised.

"Then you guys are going to leave today?" Lucy asked. Frosch nodded. Lucy became confused. 'If Frosch had enough time to come by here than why didn't Rogue show up himself?' Lucy questioned herself. She had to admit that she was kind of hurt and angry about it. "I see." Lucy said. She stared at Frosch for a while. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me too?" Lucy asked, trying to ignore what she thought just now.

"Goodbye." Frosch said. Lucy smiled at his cuteness, but frowned a little when she thought about Rogue not saying anything about leaving.

After a few more minutes, Frosch left to return to the hotel. 'I better pack fast. Lucy thought as she went back to her room. Lucy grabbed her bag and threw it on her bed. She would have been ready now if Frosch didn't deliver Rouge's message. She was off schedule now.

Lucy grunted. 'It's all Rogue's fault. If he didn't send his cat to talk for him then I would have been fine!' Lucy thought. Lucy took a deep breath to cool down. 'Today's a new day so I should start it on the right foot.' Lucy thought while folding her clothes into her bag. She was unsure about how many days the mission was going to take so she didn't know how much to pack. Lucy sat down on her bed, thinking. "Why is today so frustrating!" Lucy shouted not caring if her neighbors would hear her.

Frosch quickly flew back to the hotel to make sure neither Rogue nor Sting noticed he was gone. As he flew through hotel window. He looked around the room and was glad no one had woken up. He walked to the bed, lied down.

Right now, he was proud of what he did. He thought that he saved Rogue and Lucy's relationship. Little did the exceed know what he had done would cause them trouble in the future. Frosch was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Rogue sitting up now. Rogue turned to Frosch and was caught off guard when he Frosch awake.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" Rogue asked. Frosch shook his head. "Neither could I." Rogue said. He didn't want to admit it, but the reason why he was sleep deprived now was because he was wandering if he did the right thing by just leaving Lucy and reached a conclusion just now. He got out of bed and began dressing up. "Do you want to go to Lucy's with me?" He asked as he tied his cape on. There was a short silence. Rogue looked at Frosch for his answer.

"N-No." Frosch said. Rogue was taken by surprise. Most times, Frosch would tag along. He respected his friend's decision.

"Alright." Rogue said as he walked towards the door. Frosch started panicking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell Rogue what he had done earlier.

Before Rogue could open the door, there was a groan. He turned around and saw Sting sitting up.

"Man. I had the craziest dream." Sting said. He looked up. He saw Rogue next to the door and Frosch standing on the bed with a frightened face. He decided not to ask any questions. Knowing Rogue, Sting knew he wouldn't get a reply. He saw the clock to see it was 7:48. "Why didn't you wake me up, Rogue! Our train leaves in two more hours." Sting said as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Rogue thought Sting was overreacting. "Hey! Wake up Lector for me!" Sting said to Frosch before he shut the door. Frosch just turned to Rogue.

"Are you going to still see Lucy?" Frosch asked. Rogue shook his head.

"No." Rogue said. He looked at the bathroom door. Now that Sting was awake how could he. 'I'm sorry, Lucy' Rouge thought.

**AN: I updated and I also updated my profile! I put some of my summeries on there. You can check them out if you want to. See you next chapter!**

**random person: Don't make us wait for a whole month again! **

**Me: I'll try... ToT**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm sorry! It feels like I keep apologizing for late updates…I noticed that I haven't been updating a lot. When I first published this story I had this adrenaline that made me update everyday but I lost it. I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 20! **

Lucy tried to close her ears to block the whining coming from Natsu, but it was no use as she still heard his complaining.

"I don't want to go on the train! We don't even know where we're going! Who knows if that person was lying just to trap us." Natsu said as he dragged his feet.

"That's exactly why we are going on the train, idiot! If we didn't use the tickets we have then we wouldn't know where to go and you're not the only one who has motion sickness. I have to suffer too." Gajeel said. Natsu frowned.

"The train ride would have been much better if you didn't join." Natsu grumbled.

"Gihi. You would have liked it better if it was just you and Lucy so you make your move." Gajeel teased. Mostly everyone in the guild knew that Natsu had feelings for the celestial mage including Gajeel. Natsu slightly blushed.

"I…that's not…" Natsu lost his words. He looked at Lucy to see if she heard. She had her cheeks tinted pink. Natsu smiled at her reaction. He felt more confident that he had a chance with her. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck. "Ignore iron head, Lucy and let's go to the train station." Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu like he was crazy.

"Just a while ago you said you didn't want to on the train." Lucy said.

"I changed my mind. I'll feel a little bit better if I lay on your lap on the way to the mission." Natsu said.

"You better not throw up then." Lucy said. Natsu grinned.

"I'll try not to." Natsu said.

"You guys should kiss to seal the deal." Gajeel said. Lucy and Natsu blushed again.

"We're just friends!" Lucy said.

"Well, you seem too close for friends. The way you're touching each other right now might confuse people. Even I think you look like a couple." Gajeel said.

'Touching?' Lucy thought. She turned to Natsu who still had his arm wrapped around her. Lucy never noticed it until now. Were they really that close that Lucy got use to it? She quickly escaped from Natsu's arm.

"Let's keep walking. We're almost to the station." Lucy said as she quickened her pace, leaving Natsu with a hurtful expression. Natsu sighed. He didn't like the feeling of being rejected.

It started ever since he was abandoned by Igneel. Losing the one who raised you felt like hell especially when you were at a vulnerable age. Then Lisanna, his close friend, disappeared. Natsu somehow managed to get over that. If he lost Lucy to another guy then…who knows what Natsu would feel. This was his first time in love. He just knew he had to make Lucy see Natsu the way he sees her before Lucy might go away or spend less time with him. He didn't want that. Natsu wanted Lucy to be his and his alone.

There was an awkward silence on the rest of the way. When they finally arrived at the train station they set their bags down on a bench.

"Now that we're here shouldn't we be boarding the train?" Gajeel asked. Lucy looked at the clock. They were off schedule by twenty minutes due to Frosch's visit.

"Yeah, Luce where are the tickets?" Natsu said.

"Just hold on a minute." Lucy said in an angry tone, thinking about the reason why Frosch came to her apartment. She reached inside her bag and grabbed the train tickets. Lucy read the tickets."We have at least ten minutes." Lucy said. She pointed at a train. " That one is ours so don't get lost this time Natsu." Lucy said "We should go now before we get left behind."Lucy said. Gajeel nodded in agreement.

They grabbed their bags ready to leave until their train tickets were taken from Lucy's hand. Lucy turned to see who the culprit was and saw Sting.

"What a coincidence seeing you guys here." Sting said. Both Natsu and Gajeel recognized the voice, stopped their tracks and turned. Natsu took a step in front of Lucy, blocking Lucy's view from the Sabertooth dragon slayer.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"This is the second time we're meeting in a train station isn't it?" Sting said. Natsu frowned at the memory. "We could continue where we left off. I also want a rematch from the tournament." Sting said. A hand was placed on Sting's shoulder. It was Rogue.

"There's no time for fighting, Sting. The train is going to leave now." Rogue said. Lucy took a step back at the sound of Rogue's voice. She peeked over Natsu's shoulder and saw Rogue to confirm her suspicions. She quickly hid back. Both Natsu and Sting glared at Rogue while Gajeel was just surprised to see him. Natsu couldn't help it. Rogue was the man that took Lucy away from him.

"You always ruin the fun, Rogue." Sting said. He handed the tickets back to Natsu, knowing that Rogue was right. Sting started making his way to train. Natsu took Lucy's hand and tugged her towards their train.

"Natsu." Lucy said a bit startled. Gajeel followed them. Lucy turned back and saw that Rogue was staring at her with a surprised face. Her eyes softened. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, right? Lucy then noticed that Gajeel caught her. He had a stern face. Lucy quickly faced forward with a fluster face. Gajeel paused in his steps and turned back to Rogue. Gajeel went back to his walking and saw Natsu bickering with Sting again.

"Why the hell are you guys following me?" Sting asked, practically shouting.

"We're not following you! This is our train!" Natsu said.

"Where are you going? To Sabertooth?" Sting asked.

"No! We're going on a mission!" Natsu said. Before Sting could talk the train whistle blew. Rogue came into the scene. Lucy's grip on Natsu's hand tightened which Natsu noticed.

"Natsu we better go now." Lucy said as she slightly pulled his hand the other direction. Natsu didn't move so Lucy pulled his hand with more force. Lucy kept her grip on and force as they walked to the next block of the train. Lucy released Natsu's hand as she boarded the train.

Lucy and Natsu sat in the same seat while Gajeel took the one behind them. Right when the train started Natsu fell onto Lucy's lap. She heard a thump on the seat behind her. Lucy giggled a bit. She wandered why Dragon slayers had motion sickness.

Lucy began subconsciously playing with Natsu's hair. Natsu was soothed by Lucy's touch. He was right when he said that he would feel better with her. 'If only this would last forever.' Natsu thought while still trying not to puke.

'_Well, you seem too close for friends. The way you're touching each other right now might confuse people. Even I think you look like a couple.'_ Lucy stopped playing with Natsu's hair as she remembered what Gajeel said. She looked around to see if people were staring. No one was. 'So everyone just think we're just a lovey dovey couple?' Lucy asked herself. 'How about me and Rogue?' Lucy began to think. 'Rogue doesn't show much emotion and he's from a different guild so we don't see each other as much.' Lucy thought. Natsu groaned all of a sudden. Lucy looked down at Natsu. 'Me and Natsu…We get to see each other everyday and he's not afraid to say what he thinks about.' Lucy thought. She shook her head. 'I shouldn't even think about dating him. Why am I even thinking about being with him?!' Lucy shouted in her mind. Lucy let her head fall against the window. She stared outside as they passed the trees.

"Lucy…" Natsu said. Lucy looked back down at the fire dragon slayer. "I…love…you." Natsu said. Lucy froze. She knew that, but why say that now? Words couldn't come out of Lucy's mouth. She then heard snoring coming from him. She sighed in relief. 'So he was asleep.' Lucy thought. Lucy's heart was beating at a fast rate so she tried to think about something else other than what Natsu just said in his sleep.

She turned back to the window, wandering what Rouge was doing. Of course she knew that he was suffering. It was going to be a two day train ride.

Rouge Cheney breathed in and out. He couldn't stand being on trains. He was thinking about letting Lucy come to his hometown next time, but it seems that she already was. He was really surprised to see her in the station. He couldn't smell her usual vanilla scent. He didn't realize it until now but her scent was masked by Natsu's. Just thinking about it…Rouge glared out the window.

Dragon Slayers were really possessive according to his lesson with his shadow dragon. Rogue was never possessive until now. He had faith in Lucy and knew that she and Natsu were close…maybe too close. Still, Rogue knew Lucy. He turned to Frosch. He was at the just staring at the seat in front of him with his usual smile. 'At least he's back to normal.' Rogue thought. He noticed Frosch acting nervous in the morning. Rogue thought Frosch had a bad dream or something.

Sting and Lector were in the seat in front of them. Rogue went back to his thought at the 'coincidental' meeting with the Fairy Tai mages. Why were they on the same train? Was Natsu sitting next to Lucy right now? Rogue was really curious, but right now he didn't want to think. It was going to be a long train ride. He suddenly saw Sting standing next to their seat. He looked sick as hell like he was going to throw up soon.

"I need to talk Rogue, Frosch." Sting said groggily. Frosch got off the chair and went to the one in front where Lector was. Sting sat down and slouched. "I'm going to play counselor just once for this day." Sting said as he turned to Rogue. "Tell me what's wrong. I saw the way you looked at Natsu." Sting said. Rogue didn't say anything. He looked down, letting the hair cover his eyes.

" I'm a hypocrite aren't I? I tried to stop you from fighting Natsu yet I wanted to start one myself with him." Rogue said. Sting laughed.

"You should have. I would like to see that." Sting said.

"If I did then I would have loss anyway." Rogue said.

"With the anger you had back there then it probably would have been a tie." Sting said. There was a short silence until Sting sighed."Just give her up Rogue." Sting said. Rogue quickly turned to Sting.

"Why would I do that?" Rogue asked.

"Did you see the way Natsu-san and Lucy holding hands? Just forget about her before she hurts you even more. I mean look at you now. You're holding a grudge against someone who didn't do anything to you." Sting said. Rogue rested his eyes.

"You don't know how it feels, Sting. To actually love someone. I bet if you were in my position then you wouldn't want to let her go." Rogue said. Sting had a look of disgust. He didn't believe in 'trust your nakama' so why should he believe in love. 'Looks like my plan is going to backfire.' Sting thought.

"Well, good luck for the next few months of not seeing her." Sting said as he stood up. He went back to his seat. Frosch came back and sat next to Rogue. He turned to Rogue who was seemingly falling asleep. Just one more day until this train stops.

**AN: I've noticed that there has been more RoLu stories ever since I started this one and that Fairy Tail on fanfiction is rising on the popularity list. Anyway as you have read I'm not good with romantic moments. Sorry for making this chapter Nalu. I still don't know who the pairings will be. **

**Thank you for your support everyone! I will try to update sooner!**


End file.
